Astral Projection Improvement Requires What Now?
by SpainDeBoss
Summary: "You. Need. To. Have. Sex." This is my first Ghost Hunt FanFiction! Naru is somewhat OOC, more-so in the chapters in his point-of-view, but hey! Why not? Anyway, This is a rom-com, along with lemons in the sixth chapter! I update pretty often unless certain circumstances, (my being grounded or something else like that) but that happens not often because I'm a suck up! love you all!
1. Mai's Virgin Self

**fA/N: I got a request by email to do an M-rated, but I am going to warn you, I am going to write a few chapters before the smut actually comes... So please enjoy my debut lemon and no flames please!**

 **Just so you all know, I hadn't read the manga yet, however I know all that I should to write a proper story. Love you all!**

 **Mai POV**

"That narcissist always bossing me around like he always does as if I were that stupid narcissist's slave. IDIOT SCIENTIST!" I shouted, partially aggravated because that was the 8th time he's asked me to get him tea in two hours, and partially because I just downright dislike that narcissist.

 _"Except you know that you love him..."_ I heard Gene's voice in my head, and scowled.

 _"Gene, I'm not in the mood."_ I said, not out-loud but in my head.

 _"However, you know that I am right."_

 _"Shut up."_

 _"You know you love him!"_ He te

ased. _" Oh, I'm going to go and bother Oliver. I wonder if he will admit his love to you that is clearly obvious to everyone but the two of you."_ I blushed immediately and shooed Gene away.

I hurried into the little makeshift kitchen and started a large pot of water and got out 2 bags of Earl Grey tea. The tea kettle whistled, and I soaked the two tea bags inside the cup for 5 minutes. I continued waiting, harboring a fairly hearty blush across my face, making my ears burn bright red.

 **Naru POV**

 _"Oliver!"_ Gene whined, the umpteenth time. I was, of course ignoring him and trying to get my work done but his persistent groaning and complaining was making just a bit hard. Finally, I gave in.

 _"What!?"_

Gene smirked. _"Mai is blushing from head to t_ _oe by inappropriate thoughts of her boss, do you really want her thinking like that in the workplace?"_ Gene laughed, just as Mai knocked on the door.

"I have tea..." she said, barely a whisper through the door.

"Come in." I felt my cheeks warm at the sound of her cute and adorable voice, but felt them heat even more at what she was wearing today. It wasn't anything exposing, but it was absolutely _adorable._ It was a light blue shirt that hugged her form and a high rise that would normally show off her belly button if it weren't for her white skirt that rose up to mid-torso, or right under the breast. She had an over-jacket thing that was white and kind of frilly that hugged her arms and ended at the wrists that was the colour of old paper.

Mai brought the silver tray that she always served my tea to me with over to my desk, unloading the cup of tea and a spoon, along with a glass of milk and a small container of sugar. Then she turned to leave.

"Mai." She jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Y-Yes?" She stuttered.

"Thank you very much." I said. "Go away now, I have work to do."

Mai blushed ever profusely and walked out of my office sporting a blush deeper than the Marianas Trench.

 **Mai POV**

 _'OHMYGOSHDIDTHATACTUALLYJUSTHAPPEN?'_ I was pacing now, still maintaining a furious blush.

 _'But you know that you enjoyed the sight of a blushing Oliver, didn't you?'_ I mentally sighed at Gene's antics.

 _'Ya know, I really hate it when you're right.'_

 _'HA! YOU ADMITTED IT!"_ I mentally sighed.

 _'Oh, grown up, Gene!'_

 _'I can't! I'm dead!'_ I scowled.

 _'Shut up.'_

 _'No.'_

 _'Yes.'_

 _'No.'_

 _'Yes.'_

 _'No.'_

 _'GOSH EUGENE FINE! JUST GO AWAY!'_ I knew that he had left because I couldn't feel his presence enveloping me anymore. I realized that I stopped pacing, but now I was standing in the middle of the room earning an odd look from Lin who was settled on the couch in front of the kitchen area. I laughed nervously and scratched my neck.

"Arguing with Gene, I assume?" I laughed genuinely this time at how easy it was to read me.

"Yeah, sorry." I smiled and made my way back to my desk. "Hey, Lin?"

He nodded to acknowledge that I had spoke. I took that as his way of saying, 'What do you want?'

"Can I ask of you a favor?"

Another small nod.

"I was thinking and I was wondering if there was any way to improve my astral projection. If there is, can you help me with it?"

"There is really only one way for people like you."

"People like me?" Lin took a deep breath.

"Virgins." I blushed.

"I NEVER SAID THAT I WAS A VIRGIN, WHAT IF I'M NOT!?" Lin sighed and rolled his eyes.

"For one, it's the way you hold yourself. Almost every virgin is pretty much always unsure of themselves so they slouch often. Two, the way you act. Once you have sex, you mature. You, Mai, are the most immature and easy to mess with _child_ I think that I've _ever_ met." I blushed madly, once again.

"Wow." I sighed. "That easy to tell, huh? So what was it?"

Lin took a deep breath. "You need to stop being a virgin. Then you can start to improve your astral projection."

I was pretty sure that my jaw was hanging open. "W-What?" I stuttered, not really sure that I heard correctly.

"You. Need. To. Have. Sex."


	2. Eviction Notice

**A/N: Hey guys! Please enjoy the second chapter of this one, and please don't forget to rate, review, follow,favorite and come back! So, when everyone talks in Japanese, it will look like "this", when Gene and whoever are talking WITH Gene in the Astral field, it will look like _'this',_ When anyone is speaking English, It will be bold and look like "this", and When someone is thinking, it will look like _"this"_**

 **Disclaimer ~ Wish I did, but I don't, own Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

 **Mai POV**

I woke up at 6 AM. I refused to be late to work today! I got up from bed and quickly took off my clothes that I had worn to bed last night. I got in the shower, scrubbed my hair, and my body and then got out around 6:27-ish. I had 2 and a half hours to get to work! Since I had that long, I decided to look nice today and put on a dress that was green with little blue, yellow and orange dots, flowers and lines all over the place that had a sweetheart neckline that was outlined in black. Leading up to the breasts were horizontal black lines and the green that was lime in the skirt part of the dress, which ended about 2 inches above the knee, got a bit darker. The dress had spaghetti straps, so I grabbed a black overcoat threw that on over it, opting to leave it unbuttoned instead of buttoning the tiny flower shaped button in the middle of it. To finish it, I grabbed a grey pair of combat boots with black laces and knee-high black socks.

I grabbed a hair-tie and pulled up my bangs, which weren't really bangs as they had grown out in the year after graduation that I had worked in SPR, and a bit of the hair that was on the left side of my head to the side and then braiding the mini pony-tail I had created. Then I curled the rest of my hair that ended in the middle of my back. Just as my bangs had grown, so did my hair. I trimmed my bangs more often than my hair or else my "bangs" would be ending right above my breast.

By the time I finished, it was about 7:33 AM. I still had an hour and a half. I made breakfast, two mini waffles with maple syrup and a tall glass of milk, and ate it quickly. Or what I defined as quickly. I am a naturally slow eater, so when I finished, it was about 8 AM. I had some time to kill, so I grabbed my red binder and took out a sheet of paper and started drawing a figure that I had seen in last night's dream. A woman with shoulder-length, sandy-blonde hair and big brown eyes like mine. She was short, not chunky but not skinny, more like well-fed, and had wide hips and semi-large feet. Her name was Mackenzie. I didn't know how I knew, I just knew. I'm sure you know that feeling. I set down my pencil, feeling Gene's presence.

 _'Hey Mai. Who's that?'_ He asked.

 _'Hey Gene. And really, I don't know. Her name is Mackenzie, and I saw her in a dream last night. I have a feeling that she will be involved in the case we will get today.'_

 _'Oh. Well, best of luck. You might want to leave now, or get up because, hang on...'_ I felt Gene's presence leave for a minute and while he was gone, I continued drawing. The hair had it pulled up like mine, bangs and all pulled to the side and braided but the rest was too short to curl. After I finished drawing the braid, I felt Gene's presence again. _'Your landlady is coming up here with an angry face and a piece of paper. Doesn't look good.'_ I stood, and made my way to the door and awaited for my doorbell to ring.

1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6.. 7... 8... 9... 10... _*Ding Donga Dongie Dong*_ I heard my unique bell-ring and opened the door, plastering a wide smile on my face.

"Hey Mrs. Clarenway!" I said, looking up at the tall lady with plump lips, blonde hair and large, baby-blue eyes. She was skinny and well proportioned, but really never wore make-up. I respected her for that.

"Hey Mai. Baby doll, I hate to say this, but you're being evicted. You need to find a new home by next week, because some big wig bought my building outta my hands and pretty much flicked me off." My jaw was hanging open.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry, baby doll! Normally, these wouldn't be such dire circumstances and I'd just let you come and live with me, but since my grandmother is really sick and has no one to take care of her, I have to move to America..." I felt a lump in my throat, and already felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"Mrs. Clarenway... Why?" I asked. This property was really well-known because of it's structure and it was very beautiful so everyone was after it. But really, it wasn't fair.

"Oh, I know baby doll. I know..." She pulled me into a tight hug. "Here, dear, I'll give you a ride to work and then afterwards, I will help you pack. And then once we finish packing, you and I will both look for a home together. Sound good?" She said. I nodded, and sniffled as more tears fell.

"Yeah. I will take you up on that ride to work and the help on packing, but I think I'd like to look for a home on my own." Mrs. Clarenway nodded.

"Grab your stuff and meet me in my car and we will go. Wanna listen to that Bomtanaba song?" She asked, pulling out her phone. Mrs. Clarenway and I had become really good friends, and we weren't really all that far apart in age. She was in her late twenties, and I was turning 21 soon.

"Yeah." I sniffled. "I'll meet you down there.

 _'Wow. That sucks, Mai. Where are you going to go?'_ I heard Gene ask.

 _'I'm not really sure... But really, just leave me alone. I suck at multi-tasking, and I'm sure that Mrs. Clarenway is going to want to talk to me in the car, and if she isn't, then I am singing along to Bomtanaba.'_

 _'Okay Mai.'_ I made my way down to the lobby and out into Mrs. Clarenway's car after grabbing my red binder, that piece of paper and my pencil/pen thing. After I got in the car and Mrs. Clarenway pulled off, driving down the street.

"Alright baby doll! Go ahead and hook up my phone to the thingy and play whatever." She said, with a smile. I played a few songs before she pulled into the parking lot of the SPR building.

"Thank you Mrs. Clarenway. I will see you after work."

"Okay, baby doll. Do you need a ride home?"

"No, I'll walk. Bye Mrs. Clarenway."

"Bye bye, baby doll."

I walked up to the building and dug the key out of my purse. I turned the lock, and opened the door and was surprised to see that no one was in yet. I guess that wasn't really hard to imagine, since it wasn't quite 9 yet... Still, I thought that it was just a bit odd that Naru wasn't in yet, as he was in 20 minutes early every day... I checked the time on my desk top computer. It was 8:20 AM, so I had 20 minutes.

I set a pot of water to boil and waited for the kettle to whistle. When it did, I poured the liquid into a cup and then let water sit for a minute or two before putting the tea-bags in. I put in 3 spoonfuls of sugar and 2 spoonfuls of milk and put it on the silver tray along with the daily mail that we got each morning and brought it into Naru's office. I left, making sure to close the door behind me, and sat at my desk. I pulled up my email site, logged in and started sorting my emails, deeming some as read and some as unread so that I can read them later. Waiting for Naru to come, I finished filing and then started drawing. I only had time to do so for about a minute, before finally, I heard the door open and close and I looked up.

"Good morning!"

 **Naru POV**

I got out of my car, making sure to lock it. I really didn't want to go into work today, because I had the slightest feeling that Mai was going to over-sleep and be late again. Poor Mai, having to lose her home like that. I really do feel sorry for her. I walked up the small set of stairs in front of the building and then opened the door. Imagine my surprise when Mai looked up from her desk with a smile, and chirped "Good morning!" at me. I _almost_ let my jaw fall open, but then 17 years of work to put up a mask of emotionless would be wasted.

"Mai, tea."

"Already got it taken care of! It's in your office, along with the mail from this morning. What would you like me to do? I've already finished filing, and going through my email. I've sent 8 potential cases to you, only 3 of which are really worthy of looking at. Maybe 4, but I couldn't tell with that one. I marked those with a letter P in the subject, the other with a letter U in the subject." Mai took a deep breath, and then smiled again. This time, my jaw really did fly open.

"Mai, come into my office. I need to speak with you." I said, and then walked away and into my office. Earlier this morning, I had gotten an email from the woman who owns Mai's apartment complex, telling me that she would be evicted and had to find a new home by next week due to financial issues concerning the building. I loved her too much for her own good. She just doesn't realize it. Of course she doesn't realize it. I'm sure she took what I said to her when she confessed as a rejection. I feel so bad about that. Not like I'd admit to anyone anytime soon... Tch...

"Yes?" I heard her small voice chirp. _"Adorable..."_

"Mai, as my employee, it is my duty to know about their education situations, I have no worries there as you are attending late night classes in a college university, family situations, which I am already aware of, and living situations. Early this morning, around 7, an email was sent to my personal account by none other than Jessica Clarenway. She has informed me of the purchase of the building you live in, along with the time you are supposed to be out of the place."

"What are you getting at?" She asked, already glaring at me. I smirked. I'm such an ass. But hey, I'm offering her the chance of a lifetime. I have a right to.

I stayed quiet for a minute, taking the time to observe her outfit today. She never ceased to surprise me with the way she dressed. Not like I'd ever admit that to anyone. Ever.

"Well... Since I am such a generous employer, I was going to offer you to room with me. My apartment is too big for it's own good, and honestly, it could use some life." Mai's face turned a _deep_ shade of scarlet, and then started fidgeting. I love that effect I have on her. It was like I'd- I'm saying that a lot recently, aren't I? Hmm.

Mai looked up at me and into my eyes. Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit. Those eyes had such an effect on me that it wasn't funny. I suppressed a blush, and smirked at the woman.

"Alright. What's the catch?" I've trained this girl well.

"I've taught you well, Mai. Recently, my mother has called. Of course, since England and Japan have such a time difference, I missed the call and she left a voicemail." I dug my phone from my pocket. I opened the voicemail and played it out loud for Mai.

 **"Oliver? Dear? Are you there? Oh, I guess not. Anyway, in a month's time, I am coming to visit you. Remember when you said that you had a girlfriend? I can't _wait_ to meet her! Anyway, I will talk to you later dear, I love you! YOur father loves you too and sends good wishes your way. Bye bye, Oliver!" **The voicemail ended, and Mai's eyebrows were knitted together in confusion.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"A few months ago, you remember when I dated that woman because her parents threatened to sabotage my business if I didn't take that girl out on a date and tell _everyone_ that she was my girlfriend?"

Mai giggled. "Yea, you were really stressed during that time." Adorable.

"Well, one of those people included in 'everybody' was my mother. I never told her the name of the girl, so she thinks that we are still dating. I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend." Once again, Mai blushed.

"N-N-Naru, are you sure? I-I mean, th-there are s-so many other women that you c-could choose and actually d-date, why me?" Mai stuttered quietly.

"I don't want to go through the trouble of getting to know some other woman when I already know you quite well. Of course, we would have to actually start pretending to 'date' around the office too so Lin and everyone else won't rat us out and act all weird when my mother gets here." I sighed.

Mai was still sputtering, and fidgeting and blushing and looking adorable. Just adorable. Adorable.

"Look, if you don't want to, I can always just call up some actor and tell her to act a certain way." Mai looked up.

"No! I mean, no..." She sighed. "Fine. Give me your address and I will ask Mrs. Clarenway to start helping me move my stuff there by Wednesday."

"Good. I will see you there then. You can go."

Mai walked out of the office and I followed her there to get something out of my car. I noticed Lin came in and he was tapping away on his computer on the couch in front of the kitchen area. I decided to show off.

"Mai." She stopped walking, as she was halfway to her desk. I walked over to her and wrapped my arm around her neck, whispering in her ear lowly to where only she could here. "Lin is here. When he is here, we need to act couple-y around him, okay?" She nodded. "Just pretend I said something funny and giggle or something. I'll plaster a smile." Mai giggled and I plastered a smile and unwrapped my arm from her waist and turned to go back out the door. I stole a glance at Lin, who was slack-jawed and smirked.

 _"This is going to be fun."_

* * *

 **A/N: HEY GUYS! How was that? ;-; I got the theme idea by re-reading this non M-rated FF I wrote on request from one of my friends at school for Itazura Na Kiss... So ya. Love ya!**

 **Ciao!~~~~~~~~SpainDeBoss**


	3. New Case

**A/N: Hey guys! So not-so-recently I've developed this OC. Her name is Maruwa Kawatani, and it is my separate personality! She is fun-loving, short, but has longer hair and forest-green eyes. That is pretty much the only difference. I used this OC in my Blood+ story, btw... So let's get on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own NOT Ghost Hunt. c:**

* * *

 **Mai POV**

It was Wednesday and I'll be honest, I was nervous to move into Naru's apartment.

Scratch that, I was freakin' terrified!

Honestly, I didn't know how my heart was going to take it knowing that Naru didn't love me but was pretending to be my 'boyfriend' anyway. It was all just confusing. And then _that_ would prove it even harder to talk to Naru on a daily basis, much less _go home with him!_

I was at home and pacing, already ready to go to work. I was just waiting for Mrs. Clarenway to come get me. I had two hours left to get to work, but I kind of wanted to get to work really early and surprise him with a clean office, all my stuff done and awesome tea in his office. I don't even know why, it just felt nice with him looking at me for once without his mask. I liked it.

Today I had on a long dress that stopped at the ankles. More like the back touched the ankles. The front actually rises a bit and reaches to just below my knee. It was solid light-blue and right above the belly-button was a belt that the top kind of over-hung a bit. Along with that, I had a paper-white overcoat that ended upper-back and had short sleeves. I had on sandals that were gold and had a strap that went over my big-toe, and a strap that covered and held onto my other toes but was connected to a black ribbon that laced around my leg to just above my knee. My hair was pulled up in a tight pony-tail but I let my bangs hang out. I had dusted a bit of eyeshadow on my lids. Blue in the inside corner and middle of the upper eyelid, but grey that you could _barely_ see on the outside. I had on light eyeliner that was gold and a tiny bit of mascara.

I heard a knock at my door. "Hey baby doll! You ready?" Mrs. Clarenway called in a sing-songy voice.

I heard another voice that wasn't all that familiar to me though.

"Momma, who is that?" came a small voice that clearly belonged to a little girl. _"Momma? I didn't know Mrs. Clarenway had a daughter..."_

"This is one of my best friends, Maruwa. Her name is Mai Taniyama."

"Oh... is Miss Mai pretty?" Maruwa asked. _"Damn right I'm pretty!"_

"Oh yes! She is really pretty!"

I walked to the door after grabbing my bag. I opened it to see a kind of short girl with Mrs. Clarenway, who I assumed was her daughter, Maruwa.

"Hello!" chirped the girl. She had long hair that reached to her lower back and forest-green eyes. She was wearing a dark green shirt that was really drapey and jeans that hugged her legs. She seemed about 13. Maybe 12.

"Hello! I'm Mai Taniyama! But you can just call me Mai. What's your name?" I said, bending down a little to see eye-to-eye with her. She beamed.

"I'm Maruwa Kawatani! My mommy usually calls me Maru though!" she said. I offered my hand for her to shake, which she gladly took.

"Nice to meet you, Maru!" I said and stood. "Let's go!" I said, starting off down the 2 flights it took to get into the lobby. I exited the building after Mrs. Clarenway and then entered her car.

The ride to the SPR building was quiet but not uncomfortable. Finally Mrs. Clarenway pulled into the parking lot in front of the SPR building. I took a deep breath.

"Welp, I guess I will see you later, Maru!"

"Bye-bye, Onee-chan!" she chirped.

"Bye, Maru!" I said and turned to Mrs. Clarenway. "You and I have a date tonight that includes multiple movies and 2 tins of cookie-dough ice cream. See you tonight!" I winked, and then exited the car. I smiled and waved as she pulled away. Then I walked up the small set of steps in front of the building with key in-hand and unlocked then entered through the door. I flipped on the light, disabled the security system then closed the door. I sighed and made my way to my desk, starting up my desk-top before looking up to the large clock plastered on the wall. It was 7:21. I had about an hour and a half before work started. That was an hour and 10 minutes before Naru came, which meant I had to have all my filing done, emails sent and Earl Grey tea with milk in his office. _"Great..."_ I sighed and got to work.

First I started with the emails. I found one email in particular to be really interesting. Honestly, I think this will be our next case.

 ** _From: ..._**

 ** _To:_** _**...**_

 ** _Subject:_** _Case description in message_

 ** _Message:_** _Dear Mr. Kazuya Shibuya,_

 _Hello, and how do you do? My name is Akiane. Recently I have driven by your building and could not help but wondering what you did. I searched it up and discovered that you investigated possible paranormal ad definite paranormal phenomenons in Japan. I realized, "This is a person that can help me!" and here I am! I was hoping that you could possibly take me in as a client? Oh, how rude of me, let me explain my situation first!_

 _I have lived in my home for a little less than four months now. It is a home that the Takigama family had passed down for generations, or so I am told. I really do not know since I just married into the family and gained once child, and now I've got three! Anyway, I knew that this home was fairly old, and I made sure to have construction workers look at it to be sure that it was structurally stable. They told me that there are only a few places that will creak and groan when stepped upon, such as the third, seventh and eleventh steps on the staircase, and I said that that is fine because really there weren't and major problems that anyone could see._

 _For a week, maybe two, creaks and groans weren't really often in those specific places. After awhile, it got more often and it really didn't bother me or any of the rest of our family. Our children would run around and once or twice, one child had fallen within a 5 week period. Then during the next month, it was once every other week. Each time, my child, Mana, age 14, swore that something had grabbed her ankle and she had fallen. At first, we didn't believe her._

 _This went on for weeks, the falls becoming more and more frequent, and more and more bruises were appearing and littering Mana's body. Until one day, she had woken up and taken a shower and saw in the mirror as she was getting dressed that on her back in curly writing were the words, "Mana will be first, your first will be last. Try and stop me and watch Mana bleed." etched into her body. Mana swore up and down a wall that she didn't put that there. We believed her this time. We couldn't fathom how else she would have put that there, so clearly it must have happened within the past week._

 _My husband and I started asking our other two children, Aoi and Aki, they were identical twins so both are at age 10, if they did it and each time we asked, we got a "No! We didn't touch the old hag, so leave us alone!" The two would join hands after that then skip off somewhere else while cackling and often whispering odd things to each other while giggling. Once, I walked by them while they were whispering and I heard something about a man called "Kirawa" taking us all and eating us. I don't really understand what that meant..._

 _After a few days, Mana stopped falling and things seemed to be calming down dramatically. It was great! All was calm, the children were, and still are, acting weird and all was kind of well. It was good until Aoi and Aki had a night terror and didn't wake up but were still screaming and crying, repeating over and over some mumbo. something like,_

 _"Sediesruotaednallasulliklliwawarik! Llasutaelliwhe!"_

 _My husband recorded it as I tried to calm the children down. They repeated it over and over and over and over and over but my husband and I didn't understand at all. After they had woken up, calmed down and went back to sleep, my husband and I played it back, trying to make sense of it. I really didn't understand it, and still don't._

 _Anyway, I really truly hope that you make the time to see me. I'm an at-home wife, so any time that you would liek will due._

 _Thanks, Akiane._

* * *

I finished reading the email and then starred it. I sent it and 2 other emails to his email account then got up to start filing. I checked the time which read 7:39. I finished filing around 8:15 and then sat to draw, picking up my red binder and taking up a pencil from my desk drawer, until 8:30. At that time, I got up to make Naru's tea. I put the hot water to boil, waiting for it to boil. When the tea kettle whistled, I poured the hot water into a tea cup that I had retrieved from the pantry. I retrieved the milk, sugar and Earl Grey tea bags from the pantry above the small stove and then put the tea bags in first. I let it sit there for 3 minutes before adding milk and sugar. I left the tea bag in, put it on the silver tray that I always delivered it on along with the mail that had come early that morning and then brought it into Naru's office. I was about to sit down when I heard the door open and close. I looked up to see Naru, clad in black as usual, and then smiled.

"Good morning! I've gotten filing done, and sent you 3 emails with potential cases. I marked one in particular that I think is very worthy of being taken, but that is up to you. In your office is your tea along with the daily mail!" Naru stared at me.

"Mai, when did you get in this morning?" He asked.

"7:15 AM, why?" I said, my smile faltering, and my eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

Naru sighed. "When you move in, will you be getting up that early too?"

"Yes. I always get up at six. But hey, that gives me time to get ready and make you breakfast! And tea." I smiled, being sure to add in the tea part.

He looked at me.

"Hey Naru?" I asked, a question ready to spill out my mouth.

"Yes, Mai?" He said, beckoning me to ask my question.

"Do you like Japanese or English food? I can make both!" I smiled again.

"I much prefer English but on occasion, I like Japanese." He stated, before walking to his office. Around 9:45, Lin came in, a smile on his face.

"Goodmorning Lin! Why are you so-"

"Mai. Tea." Came Naru's request. I sighed and stood.

"As I was saying, why are you so happy this morning?" Lin's smile got wider.

"I asked Madoka to marry me. She said yes and now we are going to start planning the wedding." He said. I beamed, and squealed.

"Oooooh, Lin! That is amazing!" I yelled from the kitchen as I dipped the tea bag into the water, being sure to take extra care to put it in slowly. It really doesn't make the tea taste worse if I don't, it just kind of made it taste more... loved. I let it sit for 3 minutes before adding milk and sugar then stirring slowly. I brought the cup into Naru's office and set it down on the silver tray.

"Naru, I was thinking we could go get lunch together today!" I said, rather loudly before quieting down some. "It'll give me a chance to start moving my things to your place, and get food. It'll be a win-win... We don't necessarily need to go anywhere if you don't want to! I chirped, and smiled, feeling a blush creep it's way onto my cheeks.

He also projected his voice some. "Yea, okay, Mai. Where to?" He asked, also lowering his voice. "No, I'll eat with you and help you move, but after that we come back. We will only do one trip and save the rest for tomorrow."

I felt my cheeks become redder and then I raised my voice. "I was thinking that new sushi place?" I said, then lowered again. "Okay. Sounds fine."

* * *

 **Ello my lovelies! I really, really, really hope that you enjoy this story!**

 ** _Ciao!~~~~~~~~SpainDeBoss_**


	4. Lunch Date!

**A/N: So guys! I am so so so so super happy right now! I just got home from a suuuuuuper exhausting day, and then I got on fanfiction and guess who got a review on her story!? I DID!**

 **to maixmaruforever159 ~ No, I didn't really base it off of Itazura Na Kiss, but I** ** _really_** **loved that show. Kotoko is just** ** _adorable!_** **:D**

 **to Guest ~ Thank you very much! I'm glad that you think Lin is funny! I actually based him off of my friend Riona, she is a lot like Lin but laughs more often. c:**

 **to Naruisawesome ~ Yea, Lin, as I said, is based off of Riona and she is always right-to-the-point about everything xD.**

 **Anyway, On with the show! c:**

* * *

 **Naru POV**

Mai and I went out to the new sushi place as told. Mai had Sake Nigiri and I had Hamachi. We ate, and Mai struck up conversation.

"Hey Naru?" She asked, looking at me with her eyes that she had no idea affected me so much.

"What?" I scowled, and thought that it sounded kind of mean. "What is it that you need, Mai?" I asked, mentally jumping.

Nailed it.

"So, if we're living together, then which room will I take?" she asked, a slight blush creeping upon her adorable face.

"Mine of course." I said. I'm such an ass.

Mai nearly yelled out, and her blush got even deeper. _Adorable!_ Mai took a deep breath. "Okay. But won't you get annoyed with me quickly?" She asked. _"Already doubting yourself, eh?"_ I thought, and laughed internally.

"Probably." I sighed. I wasn't helping. But it was adorable to see her reactions. "I dunno... It all depends. I mean, I-" I stopped myself. It was about to slip out. Eh, fuck it. "I _do_ love you." I stated.

Mai's eyes widened and I sighed.

"Y-You do?" She stuttered. I laughed. _Not internally this time._ Then I sighed.

"Yes. I love you." I stated, as if it were obvious. Mai's face was a deep scarlet, and she was fidgeting and looking everywhere but me.

"I-I mean, h-how can you l-l-love me? I-I though th-that you have always hated me, N-Naru... I mean..." She trailed off without ending her sentence.

"Is it that hard for your non-existent brain cells to take in?" I just had to get a tease in. "I. Love. You. Mai. If I didn't, then why would I be offering you a room in my own home?" I asked, clearly making a point.

"W-Well I mean, you said that you had to know all the living situations about your employees including me so I just thought that you were being kinda even though that kind of rarely happens at all..."

Mai sighed.

I sighed.

"Mai. Since when am I kind?" I asked.

"I guess you've got a point..." she stated. Wow. Am I really that mean?

"Here Mai. Let me prove something to you. Give me your hand." Mai dragged her hand from underneath the table and held it out for me to take. I started tracing the lines on her hand. "See that? It's and 'N' for 'Naru', also known as the name that you have known me as since day one. That just means that we're destined to be together. And also, if that isn't enough proof," I intertwined my fingers with hers, " Look how well our hands fit together." Mai blushed and smiled. I kept my hand in hers and we sat like that for a few minutes before i realized that time was probably flying. I looked at my watch on my other hand seeing that the time was around 1:30 PM. Shit. We won't have time to move some of Mai's stuff. Whatever. We will do it anyway. Lin can just wait. It isn't like Mai hadn't already finished her work.

"Mai, we need to go now to go and get your stuff. You're all done with all the work you had, right?" Mai smiled.

"Yup!" She chirped. She untangled her hand from mine and then got her bag which she had set on the floor. She took the tray that had all of our trash from the food and dumped the trash away, returning the small tray to the front counter before coming back over to me and smiling.

"Let's go!" She said, and waited for me to stand before exiting the small diner.

* * *

 **Mai POV  
** _"Holy. Hell. Ohmaigoshohmaigoshohmaigoshohmaigoshohmaigosh! Naru loves_ me!? _Impossible! He even grabbed my hand! I'm kind of scared to leave work today. Coming back tomorrow and just seeing that he didn't mean it... That just might kill me. But what if he really means it? Oooooooooh that'd be amazing! This feels like a dream! If it is, I don't want to wake up yet!"_

I had gotten into Naru's car and buckled up, waiting for Naru to do the same. He also got in and started his car. I sighed, and took a deep breath.

"Hey Naru?" He looked at me.

"I love you too." I said, already feeling a wide smile break out on my face. Naru smiled, wait, _WHAT!?_ Did Naru, the King Of Cold, just smile at me!? Oh this is a happy day! Anyway, Maru smiled at me then pulled out of the parking lot. I looked out the window, seeing cars go by, before we moved out onto the road. After a few minutes, I felt a slender finger poking my waist. I looked over to see a smirking Naru and I blushed wildly.

I gasped dramatically. "Naru!" I said, in a scolding tone. He chuckled and then shrugged.

"What? I didn't do anything!" he claimed, with a smirk. I felt the finger on my waist again and I laughed, before poking him back.

He caught my finger as I was pulling back and held it there before interlocking his fingers with mine. Again, I blushed. I felt Gene around me, and braced for one helluva mental battle.

 _'Hey Mai!'_ I could literally _feel_ him wink at me.

 _'Gene. I will give you credit. You called it. Good job. I'm happy. Really. Thank you.'_

 _'Yeah you better damned well be happy! This took_ years _of bothering both you and Naru to admit you loved each other. Go ahead. Ask him. How long has Naru loved Mai?'_ Again, I could feel his wink and smile. I shuddered.

Naru felt that somehow and looked over at me. "Everything all right?" He asked, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Yea. But I have a question." He nodded. "How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long... have you, uhm, loved me?" I had trouble letting that fall out.

 _'Go Mai!'_ I heard Gene cheer, and Naru looked shocked at my question.

"Well... For quite some time now... Around the middle of the year of your last year in school. I saw you with Yasu and I got jealous and I realized it..." He was blushing. He. Was. Blushing. HOLY HELL THERE IS A FIRST FOR EVERYTHING BUT I NEVER THOUGHT THIS DAY WOULD COME! We pulled into the parking lot of my apartment building.

I exited the car quietly and waited for Naru to do the same. Then I decided to be devious. A deadly smile spread it's way across my face and I crept around the back of the car. I ran and jumped on Naru from behind, latching on with my hands around his neck and my legs around his waist. He jumped slightly, clearly he didn't see me creep around the car. Then he put his arms under my legs to support me on his back. Maybe Gene was bothering Naru? Eh. Naru started walking towards the building and then stopped for a moment in front of the building to open the door and exit. I was still on his back. I saw Mrs. Clarenway at her desk and I waved with a large grin.

"Hi Mrs. Clareway! Hey Naru, could ya put me down?"

"What do you mean, 'put you down?' You jumped onto me in the first place." He scowled. Naru removed his arms from under my legs and I unwrapped my arms from his neck and fell to the ground. I walked over to the slack-jawed Mrs. Clarenway and the pushed her chin up.

"Don't leave your mouth open, you will catch flies." I said, pulling her into a hug. She pretty much bear-hugged me and squeezed the life out of me before letting go. She smiled, and then turned towards her office.

"MARUWA! MISS MAI IS BACK FOR A FEW MINUTES!" She yelled, and Maruwa came bounding out of the office. She ran and then jumped into me. I caught her and spun her around in a hug, and she was giggling the whole time.

"Onee-Chan!" SHe said, as she was put down.

"What?" I asked, with a smile.

"I drew a picture!" She said, and then grabbed my hand and pulled me into the office. "No not really, Onee-Chan. I just wanted to ask you a question."

"Sure! What is it, Maru?" I asked, and sat down in the black rolling chair in front of the computer.

"Onee-Chan, is that your husband?" She asked, and I blushed madly.

"No! Maruwa! No no!" I laughed. "I love that man very much, but we aren't married."

"Oh... You two should be. You look good together!" She winked and then bounded out the office, jumping on Mrs. Clarenway's back as I had done to Naru. I laughed and then walked after her and stopped next to Naru.

"Mars. Clarenway, we're only here to grab a few things to move to his place." I said, pointing at Naru. Then I realized. "Oh! This is Naru! He's my boss!" Mrs. Clarenway looked shocked. Me and her may or may not have talked about Naru anytime she came over... Heh heh...

"Oh! I've heard so much about you! It's nice to meet you!" She said, with a wink. "You're moving all your stuff to his place?" She asked, turning to me.

"Yeah. He was kind enough to offer me a room in his home because it was really big and empty and stuff." I said, with a smile.

"Mai, we're pressed on time."

I nodded.

"Well it was nice meeting you, kid!" She said, and then turned towards her desk.

"Yes, you too." He said, before making his way up to my room. He didn't even know where it was though, so I ran ahead of him. "That is Mrs. Clarenway, I assume. She has a daughter?" He asked.

"Yea, I guess so... I just found out today, actually." I said, and we reached the second flight of stairs. I stopped in front of my door and dug out my key. I unlocked the door and then set my bag down by the door as I always did when I entered my home.

"I'm going to call Lin and tell him that we are moving your stuff to my place. That we will be back around 2:30. We will only do one load, but its 2:01 currently so 2:30 ish should be around the time we get back." He said, and then pulled out his phone, which was of course black.

"Okay!" I said, and then went into my room to move 4 boxes, and 2 bags into the living room. The first bow was really heavy so I opted to push it. It was still too heavy to push. "Hey Naru?" I called. I tried pushing it again because he was taking a second to get in here. I pushed and pushed and pushed but I lost my footing on the wooden floor. My socks slipped and I fell forward, banging my head against the floor. I blacked out and I honestly don't know what happened.

* * *

 **Naru POV**

I heard a bang and a small shout and I ran. I dropped the phone on the ground, not caring if it would break, and ran into the room that I assume was Mai's. I saw her on the ground with a soon-to-form monster bruise on her forehead and she was out cold. I moved over to her as quickly as possible and then I picked her up off of the ground. I ran out the door and down two flights of stairs to Mrs. Clarenway.

"Mrs. Clarenway! Please! Help her, I don't know what happened I just heard a bang and she-" I stopped as she was taken from my arms by Mrs. Clarenway. She moved into a room that had a bed, sink, restroom, small kitchen and a large window. I think it was her room? I don't know.

"Oh baby doll, how'd this happen?" She sighed and laid Mai down on the bed. Maruwa came into the room and gasped.

"Momma! What happened to Onee-Chan?" She cried, then ran over to Mai's side.

"I don't know, and neither does her husband here." I blushed. I really wasn't going to correct her yet, just let her figure it out on he-

"I thought they weren't married!" Maruwa cried. "I'm confuzzed..." She held her head in her hands.

"Confuzzed?" I asked.

Mrs. Clarenway interjected here. "She refuses to say confused correctly. I don't know why... It's like that with a number of other words too..."

I chuckled kind of. It was that fake laugh that I display in front of strangers. I think that I really only ever let my guard down around Mai...

 **About an hour later...**

Mai finally came to. She sat up slowly and found herself searching for someone. Her eyes landed on me and she smiled. Mrs. Clarenway had already wrapped her head in bandages and had replaced them once because she had a faulty wrap at first.

"Hello!" she chirped at me. I moved over to her as she sat up and then took her head in my hands. I moved it down, looking at the back of her head, up and tilted it back, looking at her chin and neck, then down to where she was facing me and I looked at her forehead. I smiled and then lean forward, placing the gentlest of kisses on her forehead.

"Hello." I greeted and then pulled back. Her face was blushing like crazy. Good.

She stood and then yawned. "Let's get back to the office. We will move all the boxes together on tomorrow. Okay?" She said.

"Okay." I said. "Oh shit. I'll be right back, I left my phone in your room."

"'Kay!" She chirped and I ran up to her room. I opened the unlocked door and then spotted my phone on the ground. It was still in call with Lin. Weird. He didn't hang up? I picked it up and held it to my ear.

"Lin? Are you still there?" I asked as a test of sorts.

"Yes." I heard on the other line. "What happened? Was Mai hurt?" he asked.

"Yes. She fell and was knocked out. We've been at her apartment building and are leaving in a few minutes."

"Okay. Hurry back."

"Yea." I said, and hung up. I locked the door before leaving and then ran down the steps to meet Mai.

We left the building and made our way back to the office and basically had a regular day after that.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed yet ANOTHER chapter of my first smut-fic, and please don't forget to review!**

 _ **Ciao!~~~~~~~~SpainDeBoss**_


	5. Sweet Tension!

**A/N: HELLO MY LOVELIES :D Please enjoy this chapter of my first Ghost Hunt fanfiction! Guys, this chapter is going to have not quite smut in it but some definite tension! Just a fare warning! :D  
**

 **~Responses to Previous Reviews~**

 **Chapter 3**

 ***maixnaruforever159 ~ Yea, but I really think that he would be smiling for Madoka.**

 ***Naruisawesome ~ Well, Lin is a smart guy but I like to believe that Naru is smarter. ;)**

 **Chapter 4**

 ***maixmaruforever159 ~ Yea... You are right but I needed some sort of way for someone to get hurt, and then the opportunity practically came flying at me covered in gold with neon lights pointing at it like "TAKE MEEEEEEE!" and I couldn't resist.**

 ***Alaina Kuski ~ Thank you very much! I'm glad you like it so far!**

 ***Naruisawesome ~ You hit the bull's eye!**

* * *

 **I would like to dedicate this chapter to the following people:  
**

 ***Alaina Kuski, -279, .Twerker, MsMandaMonique, izhra and dutchangel1979 for favoriting my story!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer ~ Know what? I _do_ own Ghost Hunt!**

 **~5-7 buisness days later gets call from Ghost Hunt's owner's lawyer~**

 **"Oh... Sorry..." *scratches neck nervously...***

 **"Okay... Now I have to say it?.. Okay. SORRY GUYS, LOOKS LIKE I DON'T!"**

* * *

 **Naru POV**

It was Thursday. Today Mai will be moving into my apartment. I was kind of excited. Scratch that, I was really excited. Now the woman that I love will be sharing a bed with me. Who wouldn't be excited? I walked into the office and was greeted with Mai. She was adorable. Just adorable. Today she had on skinny jeans that were dark-washed, and a teddy-bear tee-shirt where the face was zoomed in and it looked like the abdomen of her body was just one big teddy-bear face. Her long hair was down and straightened and her bangs framed her face. She had on flats that were red which looked nice with the color of brown her shirt was. It was like an auburn-color.

"Good morning, Naru! There's tea in your office, and daily mail. I've sent 5 emails to you, 2 of which are really worth looking at. One of those 2 is a re-send from yesterday. That woman Akinae? She had even more to add on to that case and insisted that you meet. My filing is done and earlier this morning there was a call about something along the lines of a new bed order? I don't know why they called here, but I gave them your office number and told them to call you around... Now." She said, right before the phone went off.

Wow. Since when is Mai such a great assistant? It's weird. I answered the phone quickly and from the other line came a man with a deep-ish voice.

"Yes, hello? Kazuya Shibuya?" Asked the voice, almost unsure of himself.

"This is he." I said.

"I told your assistant that this was the local mattress company however that was a lie. This is actually Takiwa Gaisatawa. Recently I have been informed that you have got a new 'toy' by my friend, Lin." The man chuckled. "When can I come meet her?" He asked.

"Oh! Hey there Takiwa! It's been awhile!" I sighed. "We don't have business, so pop by at any time!" I said, and then the doorbell rand.

"How about now?" He said, and I heard Mai stand to go and answer the door.

* * *

 **Mai POV**

 **"Hello?"** I answered in English because why not? In came a man with blue and red hair that was really long, like my hair length, obviously dyed. "Hello, sir! Do you have an appointment? My name is Mai Taniyama, and I'm sure we can help you somehow!" I stopped talking as Naru came out of his office.

"Do you want me to prepare some tea, Naru?" I asked, with a smile.

"Yes, please." He said, and then walked over to the strange man. "Takiwa! You should have told me you were in Japan." He said, and held out his hand. The man, Takiwa?, took it and shook vigorously.

"Naru, dear, I wanted it to be a surprise!" That man was gay. It was easy to tell. The hair, the really bright clothing, and the way he spoke. It was just...

I couldn't place it, I just know.

Anyway. The tea kettle whistled and I put an Early Grey tea bag slowly in three cups. I added milk and sugar to mine and Naru's before exiting the kitchen.

"How do you like your tea?" I asked Takiwa-san and he nodded.

"Just one spoon of sugar and milk, please." He said, with a smile. I nodded and walked back to the kitchen and added one spoon of each into Takiwa-san's tea. I brought out two cups and handed Naru his and then Takiwa-san his and went to retrieve mine. At least I tried. Naru grabbed my hand and then pulled me flush to his chest. I could here his heart beat. Mainly because I'm so short...

"Takiwa this is my girlfriend." He said. I tensed up and then blushed and then looked up.

"I am?" I asked quietly, eyes wide.

"Yep." He said and smirked. I smiled and giggled then wrapped my arms around him. "We literally _just_ started going out last week." He said.

"Oh?" asked Takiwa-san. Naru let go of me and I did the same and went to retrieve my tea.

"Yes. Mai and I have known one another for a few years now. I know she has loved me for even longer than I did her but I'm dumb and didn't believe her when she told me." I was walking out of the kitchen area.

"Wow, the great and all-powerful Oliver Davis actually admitted he was dumb. I guess there truly _is_ a first time for everything." I said, and smiled.

"Shush." He said.

"Wow. I can only imagine that _everyone_ knew it before you two did. Right?" He asked, winking. I blushed and scratched my neck.

"I wouldn't know... I guess everyone urging me to tell Naru of my feelings back in high school would kind of give it away though... I guess..."

Then I remembered.

"OH! NARU! THERE WAS ANOTHER CALL FROM SOMEONE I COMEPLETELY FORGOT TO TELL YOU!" I cried, and ran to my desk.

"It was that client that email today and yesterday. She was calling to come and talk to you! She should be here around, like, 5..."I said, and then started leafing through the pieces of paper on my desk. "I wrote down her number so that you could call her back because she was going to be around this area today..." I said, and then I saw it.

"AH HA! I FOUND IT!" I said, picking a sticky note and bringing it to Naru.

"Okay. I will go and call her now. If she can, I'd much prefer her to come in now than later on." He said, and moved to his office. Takiwa-san turned to me, and I literally sweat-dropped.

"Mai, dear. I can see that you're a kind soul, a very good match for the King of Cold. I'm really, truly happy for you. I really hope that you guys' relationship works out... I have a feeling that this will last a really long time." he said, with a small smile. "Wanna know a secret?" He asked with a wink.

I nodded, eagerly.

"Okay~! Did you know that ever since I met that stud over there, I've had the biggest crush on him? I don't anymore, I have a boyfriend, but really... Look at him~! Who wouldn't love him?" He asked with a sigh.

"Yea, I guess you're right." I said, and smiled. "I guess I'm a lucky person, huh?" I asked.

"Yup. That Naru is as heartless as ever, and honestly I don't know how you put up with him. He is beautiful but majorly cold." Takiwa-san said, and then smiled. "All the more reason for you to stay with him."

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right! How long have you guys known one another? You sound like you know him well."

"Well... Give or take 15 years? I'm older than this man by 4 years..." Takiwa-san sighed.

"Oh my! That is a really long time, are you friends with Lin too?" I asked. Takiwa-san laughed.

"He and I are on equal terms, not exactly friends but not enemies. Damn sure not enemies." I chuckled as Naru exited his office.

"Miss Akinae said she would be here soon." He said, and then pulled me to him. I blushed immediately and then looked up at him.

"I thought you were against PDA." I said.

He smirked. "This man isn't considered as 'Public.'" He said, and then coughed. Takiwa-san gasped dramatically and then giggled.

"Oliver Davis, how rude!" He sighed. "Welp, I'm only in Japan for my mother, who is going to kill me if I don't get there in about 30 minutes. Naru, doll, I love you and don't kill that monster of a catch you have!" With that, Takiwa-san left.

Naru laughed. "Well that is the man that considers me as his 'arm candy'..."

I looked up at him and he tightened his hold on me slightly. He looked down at me and leaned down slightly and I leaned up slightly and our lips met in a small but light kiss. My eyes fluttered close for a moment before he pulled back and smiled then leaned back down and kissed me again, this time more heated. His hand moved to my cheek and then under my chin tilting it up some. He moved some, walking me backwards and then pinning me against the wall. The kiss got even more heated when he licked my bottom lip, and I parted my lips slightly. His tongue darted in and immediately started exploring.

His hands also started exploring, and one was on my stomach, but the other landed on my arse and squeezed ever so lightly. The hand on my stomach rubbed tiny circles and I was basking in all these sensations screaming at me. the hand that was on my stomach moved up and palmed my breast before moving up and over my shoulder and to my neck. He pulled back for air, only moving to my neck. He ground his hips against mine and I could feel Naru poking into my leg and he groaned. He moved back up to my mouth and kissed and I was in heaven.

Then I heard a loud knock at the door. I groaned and sighed and looked at Naru. "Let go of me, go to the bathroom and handle that." I said, pointing at his- you know whats.

"Okay." He said, and kissed me once more before pulling off of me and practically sprinting to the bathroom. I opened the door and was greeted with the woman who was supposed to be Mackenzie. Apparently not this time. Akinae looked at me and smiled.

"Hello! I am Akinae Tawaisu!" Wait, what? Tawaisu? Why does that seem familiar? "I'm here on a case that you said you would take!"

"Yes, please, come in and Mr. Shibuya was just walking into the restroom as you knocked so he should be out in a few minutes. Would you like me to make you some tea while you wait?" I asked as Ms. Akinae, er, _Mrs._ Akinae stepped into the building.

"Uhm, yes, please!" She said, and then I made my way to the small kitchen area.

"I'm Mai, by the way! Mai Taniyama!" I said, as I put the kettle under the running faucet and filled it. I set the filled kettle on the stove and turned it on and then walked over to Mrs. Akinae, who had a slack jaw.

"Mai?" I nodded. "Taniyama?" She asked, and tears brimmed her eyes after I nodded again. "Oh, dear..." She moved to me and hugged me as tight as she possibly could.

"Might I ask why you're hugging me currently?"

"Mai, dear, I've known you since you were little!" She said, and then I got it; she was one of my parents' friends. Wow...

"Were you one of Mom's... or dad's friends?" I asked, tears threatening to fall from my eyes too.

"I was a friend of your dad's first, but pretty much adopted your mother as my own child anyway... Me and your mother were the best of friends... It must have been really hard on you to have lost her." She said, and tears trailed hot streams down my cheeks.

"I remember you now!" I said, full on sobbing by now.

"I'm so, so sorry that I didn't come back for you, baby Mai... I'm so, so sorry..." She said, and we were weeping together now.

Naru walked out of the restroom and ran over to us, and put his hand on my back.

"Mai, what happened?" He asked, rubbing small circles on my back. "It's alright..." He said, and I took his hand. After about half an hour, Mrs. Tawaisu let go of me and dried her tears. I did the same.

"This was one of my parents' friends, Mrs. Tawaisu. This is our client, Naru." I said.

"Hi," He said, holding out his hand for Mrs. Tawaisu to shake. "I'm her partner." He said, glancing at me.

"Oh, you're married?" Mrs. Tawaisu asked, with a wink.

I blushed and looked down and I was giggling at Naru's face because for the first time _ever,_ Naru was actually _looking_ surprised. I giggled.

"No, Mrs. Tawaisu, we're _just_ dating." I said, and smiled wider.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She said, and laughed.

Naru coughed. "I think we should get this project on the road. If you could give me contact information, address, email, the likes, we will start doing research tomorrow. It will take approximately a week to finish all of the necessary research. Is that okay? Until then, we suggest you stay in a hotel. We will talk about financial issues later on." He said, with a fake smile.

"Yea!" Said Mrs. Tawaisu and then she checked her watch. "Oh goodness! Look at the time!" She shouted and then looked at me. "Mai, baby Mai, I will see you again soon, okay?" She asked, and then giggled. "And then we can talk." She said with a wink, and then ran out of the room.

That was the second person who ran out of the room. Huh.

* * *

 **A/N: Welp, my lovelies, I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be the real deal, hopefully, if not then I _promise_ it is some time soon! Love you guys!**

 _ **Ciao!~~~~~~~~SpainDeBoss**_


	6. I Love You

**So... This is the big chapter guys! x33 I really hope you are enjoying it so far, but just know that I have more in store for you! So be prepared for Smut down below c;  
**

 **~Review Responses~**

 ***Snajev ~ Yea, I'm a virgin too! But really, it is just a thing that I've noticed in my school. Those who have been deflowered are often a whole shit ton more confident in themselves, ya know? It's this on-going study that I've been conducting for give or take 6 years now.**

 **Disclaimer ~ -cries- please enjoy this fanfiction based upon the anime that I _DO NOT_ own ;-;**

 ** _And now... A note from my best friend ~_ Hi, this is Mason, Mack's good friend. I'm a big bodybuilder and I'll rip your F**KING face off. Grr. No but seriously, please don't flame, she's not appreciative of the flaming. Obviously. No one is. I don't understand the fandom or anything and I'm not an expert myself on writing but please be considerate. If you don't like the fic, move on to another one. Everyone gets better at writing as time goes on, too. (NOT saying she's a bad writer, I don't really know, but I'm sure she's gr8, GIRL YOU NEED TO MAKE A FIC I UNDERSTAND SO I KNOW HOW YOU WRITE LOL.) Um, yeah. So... I'll end this with an unnecessarily angry note. GO F**T YOURSELVES, YOU C**K JUGGLING C*M DUMPSTERS. Love you Mack. *Drops mic* sweg yolo.**

* * *

 **Mai POV**

Finally, today was the day that I was going to move into Naru's home. I went in early again, making sure to hug all my walls before I left. I straightened my hair and did the same thing with my hair as I did when I first started sketching the girl I called Mackenzie but ended up being Mrs. Akinae Tawaisu, my late parents' old friend.

I had brushed on some pink eyeshadow and heavy black eyeliner before pulling up my hair and then putting on a black skirt along with a black tank-top and a hot-pink jacket with short sleeves, along with my black boots I got last Christmas that was lace up but ended in the middle of the shin, and completed everything with my Black Veil Brides bracelet and my My Chemical Romance necklace, which was based off of one of their album covers. It was two guns and a few roses on the insides and outsides of them. I threw on my boots and got to the office about an hour and a half early. I put on a pot of tea and then went to my computer and started it up.

The phone rang, and I was quick to answer it.

"Hello! Shibuya Psychic Research, how may I help you?" I asked, with the cheeriest-sounding voice I could muster.

"Is this Mai Taniyama?" I heard a deep and digital sounding voice ask.

"In the flesh!" I said. All I heard from the other line was heavy breathing and then a *click!* then the dial tone, letting me know that the other line had hung up. I shrugged it off. I heard the tea pot go off and I got up and went into the kitchen-area to get it. I poured the water into a cup and jumped when I felt arms wrap around my waist and a pair of lips on my neck.

"Good morning, Mai..." Naru said, and I giggled.

"Morning Naru." I said, and continued making his tea. I grabbed the tea-bags that were conveniently placed by the stove and place one in slowly into the hot water. Naru's lips moved from my neck to my jaw-line and I giggled.

"That tickles!" I exclaimed, and felt Naru slowly spinning me around, facing me to him. When I was pushed around to face him, lips met mine in a hurry. I kissed him back and smiled as his hands made their way to wherever. One landed on my face, tilting my chin upwards, and the other on my arse as it was yesterday. He squeezed and I gasped and he took that opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth to explore. Since I was leaning up against the counter, Naru grabbed my hand and made his way to his office as fast as he could without running.

"Naru?" I asked as we got into his office. The door was closed and once again, lips were on mine. Then he ground his hips against mine and groaned.

"Mai..." He groaned into my ear and ground against me. Was he dry humping me? He ground against me again and again and he kept on getting faster and faster and eventually he was lifting me up off of the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist and enjoyed the feelings as he started to grind against me faster. It took about 5 minutes, but he finally stopped. I was gasping for air by then, and there was no doubt that I was blushing major hard by now. He let me down slowly, and I fell to the floor. I really, truly was unable to stand.

Naru took advantage of that and came down on top of me, one leg on one side, the other on the other side and was pretty much straddling me. He leaned down and loomed over me but I wouldn't take that so I leaned up a bit, coming off of the ground slightly, and kissed him. He put his hand under my head and laid me back down. He pulled back and sat up straight, examining me. I fidgeted underneath his gaze.

"N-Naru, p-please..." I honestly had no idea what I was begging for. Probably for him to keep going or stop staring, but who was to know if I didn't? He came back down on me and then kissed me, removing my jacket in the process. Then his hands moved under back, expertly unhooking my bra.

Whoa.

I couldn't even do that that easily!

Anyway, Naru's lips moved from mine to my neck and then he lifted up my shirt up and over my head.

"You know Mai..." He said, and I raised an eyebrow.

"No, I don't know... I'm actually quite confused." I said, smiling.

"It's been kind of hard _not_ to notice how much you've grown in the past few years... especially in this region." He said as his hand moved over to my bra that was unhooked but still _barely_ covering me some. He pulled it off and he leaned down to kiss my already swollen lips. His hand traveled to my nipple and squeezed gently. I moaned and Naru squeezed harder and out of nowhere added another hand for the other side and that is when I lost it. I gasped and moaned and moaned and gasped again and then moaned as he kissed me and palmed, rubbed, squeezed, poked and prodded my breasts. Oh but he wasn't done and his mouth moved from mine to my jaw-line to my neck to my my collar bone then down to the nipple. His mouth reached one and by then I was a moaning mess at, one, the feeling of his _raging_ boner in my leg and, two, the amazingly amazing feelings coming from one then another and then _another,_ oh, god another, place on my body.

Naru lifted my back off the floor and then I noticed that his shirt was off. When did that happen? Either way, I was enjoying the sight of a not ripped but still toned body that was perfect in my opinion. My hands found themselves wandering his chest, tracing small scars from his child hood.

"What happened here?" I asked, but couldn't get an answer because I was cut off by a loud moan as he licked an extra sensitive spot on my neck. Mary smirked and nipped at my ear and licked that spot and I was practically crying at the way it felt. I moved on top of Naru and I was sitting in his lap with my legs wrapped around his waist when I finally stopped moving around.

I ground my hips against his and pressed my chest to his and that is when I noticed my underwear was gone also. I saw them carelessly tossed somewhere and I made a mental note to pick them up later on. Naru's hand made it's way over to my privates and I realized, _"Whoa. This is unexplored territory."_ I was nervous. I grabbed his hand and looked at him. I know he saw me, I know he knew what I meant by that look because he leaned down and kissed me softly then leaned down and whispered into my ear,

"It's okay... I love you... What is there to fear?"

And I let go of his hand hesitantly.

Slowly, his hand moved towards my privates once again. Once his hands reached his destination, he gave an experimental poke and I shivered. He took this as an invitation and used three fingers to rub up and down in the upper parts of my privates. It felt like heaven and there was an unfamiliar but not unwelcome warm feeling coiling up in the lower parts of my stomach. Like... I was preparing to bunji-jump off of a cliff to some super awesome euphoria of goodness and stuff.

I moaned and my mouth was left hanging open and Naru's finger prodded my entrance. His finger went in and he slowly pushed it in, eventually coming knuckle deep. He pulled back and then pushed back in then did it again and again and again then started getting fast but then he stopped. He pulled out and I groaned for a second, then he put in another finger. It hurt, but not a lot and I felt this stretching, burning sensation where his fingers were. They were only in about 2 inches, but it felt really, really odd. Then they started to move in more and the pain increased slightly but not by much. The two fingers continued to slide in until they were almost but not quite to the knuckle. Then he pushed in a little, he was at the knuckle, and he was now spreading his fingers. The pain then sky-rocketed and I could feel tears prickle at my eyes. He was spreading and then closing and then twisting and then spreading while twisting back then closing.

Since he was kneeling next to me, I could reach him easily. I moved my hands over his boner and put pressure on it and I felt him stop as he groaned. I let up some, then put pressure on it again and I felt his fingers pull out of me. I sat up and was in a mermaid-like position, like how Ariel would sit on that rock at the beginning of the movie, anyway, and I leaned into him. I kissed him and pressed my chest to his and instead of my hand coming to his face, it went to his pants and started to slowly pull down the zipper. I got the zipper undone and I had to pull back for breath and I took that as a chance to pull his pants all the way off. I'd seen enough porn to know what comes next, (AKA one video that Ayako made me watch for "educational purposes" that I _did_ kind of learn from) and I leaned down and mouthed at his dick through his boxers. I felt his hand move down to my privates once again as it had rested on my back. He rubbed again and I moaned.

I decided to lick the cloth covered erection but then I removed his boxers. His erection stood at full attention and I licked it from base to tip. I did it again because I really liked the reaction I got from Naru, which was a groan and then a shiver and another groan when my tongue came off of his dick. After that, I took the head in my mouth and smirked.

I guess having no gag reflex will come in handy today.

I licked at the tip as my cheeks hollowed and then I came off abruptly with a dull 'pop' sound. I licked from tip to base and then took in the head once again. This time, I took in as much as I could and was _almost_ at the base of his dick. I came up then down then up and I relished in the moans of pleasure coming from Naru. I hummed and his moans got louder and I realized, _"Oh holy hell, he likes it when I hum while I'm... Te he... :D"_ And I started humming and I couldn't stop the few moans from coming from me because he was still at work with _my_ privates. Finally, I felt him tense up and I prepared myself. His liquids rushed into my throat after that, and I swallowed, and I didn't understand why people complained about the taste of a man's cum so much. It wasn't _that_ bad.

Naru looked at me with a hunger in his eye and then grabbed my by the shoulders and kissed me. Naru tugged my skirt off of my body as we continued kissing and his tongue licked my bottom lip. His hands moved over to my arse and privates, and he kneaded my bum but rubbed my clit and I gasped as a finger went into me. He took that as an invitation and quickly shoved his tongue in my mouth.

"N-Naru..." I stuttered as he pulled away from me and turned me around. He lied me back down on the ground and then hovered over me.

There was a necklace that I had never noticed before was dangling above my face. I took it in my hands and looked at what was written on it.

 _"RIP Eugene Davis - Brother, Son and Best Friend"_

I smiled and he looked down at me. He smiled back at me, and leaned down, resting one knee in between my legs, to kiss me. It was soft like the one that had started his ministrations down below. He came back up with a smile.

"Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded and prepared myself for an ass load of pain. He eased in slowly and nothing could prepare me for how much it _burned_ in my crotch. I felt tears coming and leaving my eyes but finally, he stopped moving. He must've been in as deep as he could go. He kissed away those tears that fell and I felt something warm trickle down my leg. Damn it! I knew that I was going to bleed, but I didn't realize that it was going to bleed _this_ much!

After a moment, the pain subsided kind of. I took this as, _"Get your ass moving before it starts to hurt again!"_ so I nodded.

He gave a small nod and pulled out some, then pushed back in. He pulled out again, and then sat up. He was on his knees so I had to wrap my legs around him to stay up. He was going agonizingly slow and as the pain was slowly replaced with pleasure, and my small moans became just slightly louder, I grew tired.

"Naru! Go- ahh -faster!" I demanded, and he happily obeyed. He grew faster, and the small sound of skin hitting skin lightly filled the semi-quiet room. After a second, he hit a place and I saw stars.

" _AAAAH!_ Naru! H-Harder!" I begged, and now he was _ramming_ into me. He hit that one spot directly every single time and I was a euphoric pile of Jell-o and moans.

We continued like this and soon, I tensed up. I felt like I was about to jump off that cliff I was talking about earlier, and I'm almost sure that Naru felt the same way based off of his face and somewhat uneven rhythm. I moaned one last time, and then there it was: release. I was now flying off of that cliff at alarming speeds and all I was seeing was white. I felt Naru tense and knew he was feeling release, yet again, and I smiled.

"N-Naru..." I stuttered, as he pulled out of me and collapsed.

"I love you." He said, as he took me in his arms and buried his face in the crook of my neck. I smiled, and closed my eyes.

"I love you too." I said, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep in Naru's arms.

* * *

 **A/N: MY FIRST POSTED SMUT! I hope you enjoyed, you dirty sumunabishes c;  
**

 **LOVE YOU ALL!**

 _ **Ciao!~~~~~~~~SpainDeBoss**_


	7. Nothing Was Used?

**A/N: Ello, Lovelies~! I'm super super embarrassed about the last chapter, and I know that it was kinda quick but that is what was requested of me. A smut with plot. Now that it is over with, I'm going to be adding a whole shift ton MORE plot, and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Response To Reviews**

 **Chapter 5**

 ***Naruisawesome ~** Yes, Takiwa is actually based upon a really good friend of mine online. He isn't near as weird as that friend, but honestly, part of his personality is based is based off of mine, the other part on him and I am really pleased with the way that he turned out.

 ***maixnaruforever159 ~** Thanks, a lot! I really think that that kind of added to the chapter? But there is still more to come.

 ***Bookworm19810 ~** Thank you very much! I'm really glad that you are enjoying it so far!

 **Chapter 6**

 ***Naruisawesome ~** Yes, it was really fast but this fic was a requested smut and they wanted me to get there a lot sooner than how it was going so I kinda sped things up a bit. But don't worry, I'm not done writing yet! :D I still have a lot more planned for this fic and I am really eager to get it all down!

* * *

 **Naru POV  
**

Mai and I had done the deed. I realized this when I saw multiple things as I woke up.

The first was blood on the floor.

The second was a small pile of clothes in the corner of the room.

The third was Mai's underwear on my desk.

The fourth was a sleeping Mai in my arms.

And the fifth was that we were on the floor of my office.

I had a killer headache, but a large grin as I stood and located my briefs and other clothing articles. I quickly got dressed and then folded all of Mai's clothes and set them on my desk for when she awoke. I quietly left the room and shut the door behind me and was planning on going to get breakfast. I checked the time and realized,

 _"Holy hell, that took 6 hours and it is now 1 PM... Where is Lin? Is he sick again? I'll call him."_ and then I dug my phone from my blazer pocket. I turned it on, entered my password, "Naru The Narcissist" and then thumbed through my contacts list. I found Lin, hit dial and waited and waited and waited and waited and then finally, he picked up.

"Hello?" Came a voice that was definitely not Lin's.

"Who is this and where is Lin?" I asked, losing my temper.

"Naru, dear, calm down. It's Madoka. I'm at his apartment because he came down with a nasty fever. I'm surprised that you weren't the first person he told!"

"Oh... Okay." I said, and sighed. "I need to go and get lunch. I'll see you later, Madoka."

"Bye, Naru!" She chirped and then promptly hung up. I heard a bang coming from my office and I opened the door as I was literally right in front of it.

"Mai, are you okay?" I asked.

"Mmm..." She said groggily. "N-Naru, did we just..."

I nodded.

"In your office?.."

I nodded again.

"On a workday?.."

"Yes." I walked over to her and then held her in my arms.

"I'm still naked though." She said. "I'll soil your clothes... Mine are already soiled though..." She rubbed at her eyes and hummed happily.

"Tell you what. You will put on those soiled clothes and wake up. Then we will pile into my car and first get something to eat, then go shopping for some new clothes. Sound good?"

Mai nodded.

"Okay. Get dressed."

I pretty much dressed Mai for herself and then carried her out to the car.

"Mai, you're hopeless."

"But you know... you love me..." She stated and smirked lightly.

"I sure do."

Mai fell asleep in my car and then woke up and really just drifted in and out of consciousness for the hour and a half we were driving. I thought it was weird but after a particularly large bump, Mai woke up and stayed up.

Mai smiled at me and I smiled back and all was well because nothing wasn't.

"Hey, Naru?" I heard her chirp.

"Yes, Mai?"

"I love you."

"I know." I said, and smiled. I took her hand as we drove and squeezed gently. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yes." She giggled. "Very."

"What do you want?" I asked with malice.

Mai faked crying and gave a dry sniffle. "It's not that simple I-"

"What do you want!?" A few moments of silence.

"I... I need to go." I sighed and laughed and she laughed and we couldn't stop.

"You've seen The Notebook?"

Mai laughed. "I sure have! That teacher who let me stay with her after my mother passed had watched it with me after a really big test that I had flunked to cheer me up."

I laughed. "You have one kick ass teacher!"

Mai was shaking with laughter by now, and I was laughing mildly which was really rare for me.

"Y-You wouldn't know, I mean, damn!" She was struggling for breath. "Oh, oh, I just remembered. When I was first moving in with that teacher, I found out I had to room with this bitchiest girl ever, her name was Angela. Gosh, you shoulda saw her. Beauty from hell! Everyday, 'Mai, pick up my room!' and all that, right? So one day, I was devious. Usually, in the middle of the night, Angela got up to get cucumbers or some shit. So I told her that the room was cleaned right as she went to bed and she believed me. Which it was, but anyway."

I was already laughing. Mai practically never curses and when she did, you _know_ this is gonna be good.

"So anyway, I stayed up after her as I usually did because I really liked reading. After I knew she was asleep, I got up and went into her little brother's room who kept this _huge_ bucket of legos and all that. Them sumunabitches hurt when you step on them so you can only imagine how I felt when I spilled them while walking down the hall to Angela's and my room. I spill them all out, spread them apart all over the floor and then head to bed after putting the bucket that _held_ the legos under my bed."

I knew where this was going.

"Around 3 in the morning, you heard _ear-piercing_ screams coming from my room! The neighbors heard that shit too, and" she giggled, "Even came over to the house to see if everything was okay."

I was dying with laughter. I honestly didn't know that Mai had a truly devious side. It was obvious that she could be defiant but really, this was a whole new level!

"Oh, and then there is more! Angela trudged all the way over the legos to my bed and pulled pulled me off into the sea of legos. I had lego marks on my arms, legs and stomach for weeks!" She said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Wow, Angela sounds-"

"Like a bitch? Yea, I know! I hated her guts but _loved_ her mom." Mai calmed down some.

I put in a CD and hit play. It was Russian music, a group called t.A.T.u. I really liked their music. On came an upbeat and some instrumental, and I hit skip seven times. This song, Stars, was English in the chorus, however Russian in the verses.

 _ **"How did we ever get this far? You touch my hand and start the car. And for the first time in my life, I'm crying. Are we in space? Do we belong some place where no one calls a draw? And like the stars we burn away the miles."**_

The instrumental started and Russian words filled my car.

"You know Russian?" Mai asked.

"No. But I like the way it sounds. Fluid. Smooth. Not as rushed as other languages." I stated and turned up the song.

"Oh..." She said, and listened.

"Do you?" I asked.

"Actually, I do. I had a few Russian friends in elementary and middle who taught me the language from third to eighth. Would you like to know what they say?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Okay. Restart the song." I hit the skip backward button and the song started.

"I'm a star, you're a star  
We were told to burn out  
They found and got  
The address of our meetings  
Eyes on the ceilings*  
And no one will find.  
Voices crack,  
And the ice breaks.  
And no entry without a key  
And a death bed  
And it's time to switch off  
And they've fallen behind.  
Smile, Release,  
Cloaked Mirrors,  
Rip apart and say,  
I'm dead, I'm Dead.  
Close up and lie.  
Becoming nothing.  
And your hand won't quiver.  
Everything's ok with my hand.  
It's ok to avenge.  
Two times Two.  
You got in the taxi and you suck,  
And never forgive,  
Never ask.  
Very Well, very well.  
I've found my revenge  
Sugar coat everything  
Everything is by six  
Don't call, don't call  
I'm tired, I'm tired  
I am so fucking annoyed with you."

She took a breath at the instrumental, waiting for the Russian to start again. "That is the first part. Here comes the second part."

"Never anything,  
Nothing to start.  
Never anyone,  
Die in silence.  
No search. No love,  
No regrets and no sleep.  
Never anywhere  
No one to start.  
Not together. And kill.  
Watered-down dreams.  
Not yours. Not mine.  
Wires. Wires.  
Heroin. No Pulse,  
Just don't blame yourself.  
Your phone has been switched off... "

Then after the chorus, it ended. I was shocked. The her eyes widened and she smirked.

"For one, I can do something that the great and amazing Naru can't. Hmm."

I smiled. "I'm sure there are many things you can do that I cannot." I said. "However there are a lot more things that I can do that you cannot."

Mai gasped in fake surprise. "Naru!" She exclaimed, punching my arm.

"You know you love me though." I said, with a devilish smirk.

Mai blushed and her ears burned bright red and I laughed.

After that, we went back to the building and had a normal rest of the day filled with research and all that. Mai and I went to my soon to be shared home to her unpacked luggage and started unpacking. I had asked Lin and Madoka to transfer it there the previous day, so it was all there. Mai looked at me in confusion and I just nodded so she shrugged it off. We still shared a room, there was no way around that. Not for her at least.

We ate dinner and then started getting ready to go to bed. I was brushing my teeth and Mai was getting out her tooth brush from wherever to come and join me. She was already in her night clothes, as she had changed into them after her shower. She came into the private bathroom linked to my room and then rinsed her toothbrush, applied toothpaste and started brushing. I smirked and with my free hand, poked her waste. She poked my ear. I poked her arm. She poked my waist. I poked her ear. She poked my arm. We continued poking until we were done, but then kept on poking afterward ending up in a monster tickle fight.

Finally, Mai plopped down on our now shared bed and rolled onto her side.

"I love you." She murmured.

"I love you too." I whispered back, and then wrapped a protective arm around her waist and pulled her close to me.

We went to sleep and all was good.

* * *

 **Mai POV**

I woke up this morning and sat there for a few minutes, relishing in the warmth of Naru. Today was our day off. Every once in awhile, mine and Naru's days off land on the same day. Today was one of those days. I sat there for what seemed like forever until my stomach literally flipped over and I ran to the bathroom, barely making it there before the bile came rushing through my throat. My long hair fell in my face but I felt it being pulled back and then tied back to stay out of my face.

I felt a hand rub small circles on my back and I knew it was Naru. I finished up and looked up to him with wide eyes and nearly started crying. He looked worried and that really worried me. Then I realized it.

"N-Naru... we didn't use anything, did we?"

"No..."


	8. Sneak Peaks and Tiny T

**A/N: HEY GUYS :D So I was reading some of my chapters, and on Chapter 6, every few seconds, I though, "Did I write that? O_O" Anyway, I am experiencing MAJOR writers block, so if this chapter is a lil' _"eh"_ to you, don't worry! I agree! :P  
**

 **Disclaimer - Wish upon a shining starr~**

* * *

 **Mai POV**

After I had thrown up, I phoned a doctor that helps with babies. I felt my stomach and realized, _"Holy Hell, There is now something growing inside of me..."_

The baby doctor said that we should come in on Monday. Until then, stay safe. I laid down and started thinking of things, and tuned out all of the noise after closing my eyes. I felt hands touching my face and my eyes flew open and I saw Naru on the ground and it seemed like I was suspended in air.

"OH MY GOSH, NARU, WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

"I don't know! You were just randomly in air when I came inside and I-" He was cut off by the phone ringing and I was slowly lowered down.

Naru went to answer the phone and I was still out of breath but really tired. It was obvious because I think i was seeing an already forming baby bump, which can't be possible, right? Right?

Naru was talking with the doctor who had phoned his parents and are now coming here tomorrow, and honestly I was excited but I'm not sure if I'd be able to. I wonder if this child caused the commotion earlier? Maybe he or she has PK too, like my latent ESP or Naru's Psychometry... That would be cool, maybe he or she has Telekinesis? I was about to fall asleep like this and even though I was already half way there, I felt a dip in the bed and an arm sneak around my waist. Naru pulled me closer to him, my back was flush to his chest, and he whispered in my ear, "I love you."

"I love that I'm having your child..." I stated and smiled.

"Me too."

"What will we name him or her?" I asked.

"I'd like it if the child's middle name were Eugene." I felt Gene's presence envelope me at that.

 _'That is really sweet of him...'_ he stated and I felt a small tear roll down my face. I sniffled and Naru sat up, looking at my smiling face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, with a small ghost of a smile. "Or rather right?"

"It's just..." I sighed and giggled. "That is so, so sweet of you, Naru."

He smiled for real this time.

"I love you."

He buried his nose into the crook of my neck and rubbed small circles my my stomach and pretty soon, I felt his breathing even out. I guess I should get some sleep too. I closed my eyes and I heard the tiniest voice.

"Mommy!" It cried. I opened them and shot straight up in bed and nearly screamed before I heard the tiny voice again.

"Mommy! It's me!" I heard and I looked around.

"Mommy, I'm down here!" it said, and I looked down. All I saw was my stomach.

"That's me!" It said, and I nearly cried. I tried talking to the voice back.

"Are you?.."

"Yes! I'm your baby!"

 _'But how are you talking to me? Aren't babies not supposed to be able to talk?'_ I asked. This was clearly in the astral field because it is impossible to here a tiny voice out in the open from a being that has not fully formed yet.

 _'We can talk but because our brains aren't fully developed, it comes out as a jumble of words and cries and all that.'_

 _'So you are my child?'_

 _'Yes.'_

 _'Do you have a gender? Can you see anything? What's it like in my stomach?'_ I asked, and it was pretty cool that I could talk to the person now growing in my womb. I felt Naru sit up and touch my shoulder and I jumped.

"What's wrong?" He asked groggily.

"Our child is talking to me!" I said, and was laughing and crying of joy. "This is so cool, I wish you could hear it!" I said.

 _'Mommy? Is that daddy?'_ asked our child, and I nodded.

 _'Yes!'_ I said to it and a tear drop down.

 _'Mommy, why are you crying?'_ it asked, and I smiled.

 _'They are tears of joy.'_ I said, and laughed.

 _'Oh, that is good, right?'_ It asked.

 _'Yes. Do you have a name or is it my job to assign it to you?'_ I asked.

 _'Not currently, however my name will be known once my gender is. If I am Male, I will be Taichiwa, however if I am Female, I will be Taruwa.'_ It said, and I smiled.

 _'Your middle name will be Eugene, are you okay with that?'_ I asked.

 _'It is only the first name I decide. The last two are decided for me, Mommy.'_ It said, and I laughed.

 _'So anyway, what is it like in my womb?'_ I asked, and laid back down. Naru didn't speak, he knew I wouldn't be able to because whenever I am talking to a spirit, or soon to be human I guess, I can't hear anything else. Instead he pulled my back to his chest again after wrapping his arm around me, probably trying to go back to sleep.

 _'It is really warm, but not uncomfortably warm. Mommy, I'm hungry.'_

 _'Me too. What do you want?'_

 _'Pickles!'_ I giggled.

 _'Pickles it is then. How about some ramen and I will eat pickles with it?'_

 _'Okay!_ I stood and made my way to Naru's kitchen, opening up the cabinet and looking for instant ramen. I put on a small pot of water then looked in the fridge for pickles. It took me a second, but I found them and started munching on them as I waited for the water to boil.

 _'Mommy?'_

 _'Yes, Tiny T?'_

 _'Tiny T?'_

 _'Well your name is going to start with a T either way, so you are Tiny T.'_ I giggled.

 _'Okay. These pickles are yummy, but I'm thirsty.'_

 _'I guess I am too. What to drink?'_

 _'Strawberry.'_ I moved over to the fridge again and peered in.

 _'We have strawberry soda, milk and some odd strawberry flavored water.'_ I said.

 _'Milk. Soda isn't good for me yet, in a month it will be.'_

 _'Okay, I will keep that in mind. Strawberry milk it is.'_ I said, grabbing the small container of milk.

Tiny T and I ate all the ramen and a good majority of the pickles and milk that were in the fridge then went to bed. At this time, it was around 7 at night. I climbed into bed and under the covers and after a moment, Naru moved and put his arm around me and I fell asleep.

I don't know what time it was when I woke up, but I heard Tiny T coughing.

 _'Are you okay, Tiny T?'_ I asked.

 _'Mommy, I hurt. I don't know what is happening,'_ I heard a cough, _'It feels like your womb walls are closing in on me. I'm not going to die, but it is uncomfortable. Can you stand up for a few minutes?'_ Tiny T asked and I got out of bed, putting on my slippers.

 _'But wait, I thought you aren't even formed, how can you feel pain?'_

 _'Even though we are not formed, our full-grown bodies, both male and female, still exist within what you had called the "astral field" and if you were to search hard enough, you can find my spirit's embodiment.'_

 _'Oh... But wait, what happens to the other gender once your gender is known?'_ I asked.

 _'That form goes to another person after slight moderation.'_

 _'That makes sense...'_ I waited a moment for Tiny T to speak again and I heard a few more coughs.

 _'Mommy, I've determined that I am going to have an illness in the lungs. They will be weak when I am born and it will be harder for me to live than a normal baby however my lungs will strengthen as time goes on. By the time I am 3, I will only have asthma.'_

I nearly cried but I was still happy. _'So you're going to have to stay in the hospital for a longer amount of time than usual?'_

 _'Yes.'_

* * *

 **A/N: So hey guys, I am so, so, so sorry for that half of a chapter, but I was, and still am, experiencing MAJOR writer's block! I guess you can tell because it took me 4 days to post half of a chapter.**

 **Anyway, love you all and really, this chapter is just like a hint chapter? Honestly, I am so disappointed in myself for this chapter but please, favorite, follow review and vote on the poll that is now up and running on my profile! Love ya :P**

 _ **Ciao!~~~~~~~~SpainDeBoss**_


	9. Author Update

**A/N-Hey guys. This is honestly just an update because**

 **1-I cannot type effectively from my XBOX and**

 **2-I have not got the time.**

 **Normally I would have updated yesterday or the day before that however I was unable to because**

 **1-Father's day**

 **2-My gramma came to visit and I have been futily attempting to clean my room**

 **3-I have been grounded from the computer until Friday.**

 **Because of these unfortunate circumstances I am unable to properly upload. ONE MORE THING! I am delighted to inform you that I have completed watching Inuyasha and am now accepting fanfiction requests for that also! =33**

 **So anyway, thanks guys for being patient!**

 _ **Ciao!~~~~~~~~SpainDeBoss**_


	10. SAMPLE!

**Hey guys! I am back and updating on a tablet because I am still not allowed to be on the computer! I am ready to cry because Aly is going yo be SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO mad at me for not coming online ;-; Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and if you see spelling mistakes, I am terribly sorry because this keyboard is really really REALLY small. ;-;**

 **Mai POV**

Early this morning, before work, Naru and I went to the doctor. He told us that currently, the baby was not formed yet but would be soon and morning sickness should not be a problem after that. I was naturally glad but Naru was worried, I think. He still kept his mask on, only talking when necessary as usual, but when I looked into his eyes while he was speaking with the doctor, I saw sadness or worry or something that I couldn't quite place my finger on. I'm going to talk to him about that later on.

"Hey Naru?" I asked.

"Hmm." I took that as a 'yes.'

"You still..."

"Hm?"

"You still want to be the father, right?" I asked, uncertain and partially dreading the answer to come.

"Naru and I were currently at home and in our room, on our bed. I was lying down on my side and Naru was resting against the headboard, reading. He put his book down on the small table beside the side of the bed he usually inhabited and then shifted to where he was lying down next to me on his side. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled my body towards him. He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck and I could feel his smirk.

"You're so dumb." He stated and I nodded.

"Yea, I know." I said, and laced my hand through his short hair. "I wonder if Tiny T will be a girl or a boy." I mused and smiled.

"I don't know. He or she will be perfect either way though." He stated and my smile widened.

"I love you."

"Hm." He replied and poked my ear.

I sighed.

"Marry me." He mused as a command rather than a question.

"I have no qualms with that."

"Hm."

 _'Mommy!'_

 _'Oh, hello there Tiny T!'_

 _'Mommy, I am hungry.'_

 _'We will get food once we go to work. What would you like to eat?'_ Then I remembered what the doctor told us. _'Wait, your body isn't formed, how are you hungry?'_

 _'I don't know, I just am. And a biscuit or something with bread. Maybe it is something to do with my full-grown spirit? I can still feel physical pain and hunger. It is kind of weird, huh?'_

 _'Mhm. For now, we have an hour before work and I need to go.'_

 _'Okay, Mommy.'_ I poked Naru and he looked at me from his place on my neck.

"Hm."

"We need to go so we can get breakfast and all that and get to work. Tiny T wants a biscuit or something with bread."

"How can he or she want food when the body hadn't developed yet?"

"I'm not sure, but Tiny T thinks that it is something to do with his or her's full-grown embodiment in the astral field."

"Hn." He answered and buried his face in my neck. My hand laced through his hair and gave a content sigh. I smiled and felt his hands wrap under my back. He kissed my neck, and then my temple and then moved to my lips. e hovered over me and my eyes fluttered closed. "Mai."

"Yes?"

"Hn."

I took that as a 'nothing' and shrugged. "We need to leave."

"Hn."

I sat up and he groaned and glared at me. I giggled and got off the bed.

"I know, I know. I don't want to go too." I sighed. "But we have to."

"Hn."

I put on my shoes and then walked over to Naru's side of the bed. I placed my hand on his cheek. "We need to go." Finally, he stood and glared at me. I took his hand and led him out the door before grabbing my bag.

I led him down the stairs of his apartment, he lived on the second floor so it wasn't much of a chore to walk up and down, and outside and into his car. He helped me in and I heard a small cough.

 _'Tiny T, you okay?'_

 _'Yes, mommy! I am fine!'_ He or she said, and I smiled.

Naru took my hand as he drove and I smiled.

 **STILL NOT DONE YET, BUT HEY, YOU'RE WELCOME!**


	11. Marry Me

**Hey guys! I am back and updating on a tablet because I am still not allowed to be on the computer! I am ready to cry because Aly is going yo be SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO mad at me for not coming online ;-; Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and if you see spelling mistakes, I am terribly sorry because this keyboard is really really REALLY small. ;-;**

* * *

 **Mai POV**

Early this morning, before work, Naru and I went to the doctor. He told us that currently, the baby was not formed yet but would be soon and morning sickness should not be a problem after that. I was naturally glad but Naru was worried, I think. He still kept his mask on, only talking when necessary as usual, but when I looked into his eyes while he was speaking with the doctor, I saw sadness or worry or something that I couldn't quite place my finger on. I'm going to talk to him about that later on.

"Hey Naru?" I asked.

"Hmm." I took that as a 'yes.'

"You still..."

"Hm?"

"You still want to be the father, right?" I asked, uncertain and partially dreading the answer to come.

"Naru and I were currently at home and in our room, on our bed. I was lying down on my side and Naru was resting against the headboard, reading. He put his book down on the small table beside the side of the bed he usually inhabited and then shifted to where he was lying down next to me on his side. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled my body towards him. He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck and I could feel his smirk.

"You're so dumb." He stated and I nodded.

"Yea, I know." I said, and laced my hand through his short hair. "I wonder if Tiny T will be a girl or a boy." I mused and smiled.

"I don't know. He or she will be perfect either way though." He stated and my smile widened.

"I love you."

"Hm." He replied and poked my ear.

I sighed.

"Marry me." He mused as a command rather than a question.

"I have no qualms with that."

"Hm."

 _'Mommy!'_

 _'Oh, hello there Tiny T!'_

 _'Mommy, I am hungry.'_

 _'We will get food once we go to work. What would you like to eat?'_ Then I remembered what the doctor told us. _'Wait, your body isn't formed, how are you hungry?'_

 _'I don't know, I just am. And a biscuit or something with bread. Maybe it is something to do with my full-grown spirit? I can still feel physical pain and hunger. It is kind of weird, huh?'_

 _'Mhm. For now, we have an hour before work and I need to go.'_

 _'Okay, Mommy.'_ I poked Naru and he looked at me from his place on my neck.

"Hm."

"We need to go so we can get breakfast and all that and get to work. Tiny T wants a biscuit or something with bread."

"How can he or she want food when the body hadn't developed yet?"

"I'm not sure, but Tiny T thinks that it is something to do with his or her's full-grown embodiment in the astral field."

"Hn." He answered and buried his face in my neck. My hand laced through his hair and gave a content sigh. I smiled and felt his hands wrap under my back. He kissed my neck, and then my temple and then moved to my lips. e hovered over me and my eyes fluttered closed. "Mai."

"Yes?"

"Hn."

I took that as a 'nothing' and shrugged. "We need to leave."

"Hn."

I sat up and he groaned and glared at me. I giggled and got off the bed.

"I know, I know. I don't want to go too." I sighed. "But we have to."

"Hn."

I put on my shoes and then walked over to Naru's side of the bed. I placed my hand on his cheek. "We need to go." Finally, he stood and glared at me. I took his hand and led him out the door before grabbing my bag.

I led him down the stairs of his apartment, he lived on the second floor so it wasn't much of a chore to walk up and down, and outside and into his car. He helped me in and I heard a small cough.

 _'Tiny T, you okay?'_

 _'Yes, mommy! I am fine!'_ He or she said, and I smiled.

Naru took my hand as he drove and I smiled.

Finally, the car pulled into the small parking lot in front of the Shibuya Psychic Research building and was shut off. "You go in and start working. I will go get breakfast."

"Okay!" I chirped and hopped out of the car with my bag in hand. I dug out the small key and unlocked the door then disabled the alarm system. I walked to my desktop and started it up then went into the kitchen to put a pot of water on. I walked over to my already started up and running computer, logged in then pulled up the web browser. As it was loading, the tea kettle went off and I went to pour it into a cup and get the tea bags. I unwrapped one, and put it in slowly. I went back to the computer. I pulled up my email site, and went through all of the emails. 8 possible cases, 4 worth looking at.

When I got up and walked to the kitchen, Naru walked in carrying a bag labeled with the nearest biscuit place. "I got you a sausage biscuit, is that okay?" He asked.

'Yes, that is perfect!" i said. "Did you get jelly?" I asked.

"Grape but strawberry jam." He handed me the strawberry. "From what I could tell from what was left of the strawberry milk last night, Tiny T likes it."

I giggled. "Yeah, I guess you're right! I would have preferred to have strawberry anyway."

"Hm." Naru walked over to my desk and set the small bag on the corner. He shed his coat, and hung it on the coat rack by the door then walked past me and entered his office. I went and got his tea, put in the milk and sugar and then put it on the small silver tray. I went to his door, knocked and entered when I heard no reply. I went and sat the silver tray on his desk with a smile and then turned to make my way out of the door but I was stopped by a pair of arms, presumably Naru's, and held fast. His hands rested on my stomach, rubbing small circles on it, and I practically heard Tiny T's smile.

"We are going to go and get a ring today." I blushed.

"Eh?"

"I asked you this morning." I blushed even harder after that.

"O-Oh yea." Now I was blushing out of embarrassment. I laughed. Naru buried his face in my neck and kissed it and I leaned into his head. He tightened his arms around me and I smiled. "Naru, when are we going to actually uhm... get, uhm..."

"Married?"

"Yea..."

"Next week. My mother will be here then and she will drown in her tears. Then maybe make everyone else drown to. Even so, she will be happy and so will I. Hopefully you too."

I nodded and was almost about to cry. "Of course!"

"Hm."

* * *

 **That is the end of this chapter! I know that it was short too, but the next chapter will be picking the ring, and then an extra dramatic moment, and THEN an extra SAAAADDD moment.**

 _ **Ciao!~~~~~~~~SpainDeBoss**_


	12. Luella, Luella

**A/N: Hello all! So here is the big reveal: This story is actually really, really old. Probably a year? I have it written in this really big journal that sits neatly on my bookshelf, beside everything else that I just threw on there... Of course, I have edited a good majority of it but hey, why not? So, please R &R and I love you all =33 Also, I am so, so, so sorry about my lack of updating lately! I have just been traveling from place to place because my birthday was on the 30th and then 4th of July! My grandmother practically claimed me because she hadn't seen me in "forever" even though I spent almost all of week before last with her. -sigh- anyway, I love you guys!  
**

 **Naru POV**

Today, Mrs. Akinae came greeted her happily with a hug and told her the "good news" and I couldn't wait for it to be over because she hugged me and whispered, "If you hurt her, I will gut you like a fish." into my ears almost like how Monk would do. Shit. We hadn't told Monk yet. I needed to go and call them soon but I had to deal with our _client_ first.

Finally, she sat on the small chair we had right outside of the kitchen area. "Let's get down to business. Early today, my daughters, Aoi and Aki, awoke with carvings. When stood side by side, it read, 'Kirawa is watching you all.' And on each stomach was like a triangle? It had things on the outside of it though, like a circle and like, flowers or something. I didn't know what it was. Oh, and I also brought the recording of Aoi and Aki today, so I was hoping you would be able to take a listen?"

"Okay. Can I please have the recording?" I asked, and then Lin walked in. "Mai, when she has it, take it and put it in the player over there." I said, and then moved over to Lin.

I scowled at him. "Where have you been?" I asked.

"With Madoka. I told you we were to be wed." he stated simply.

"No, you didn't."

"I emailed it to you?" he stated and I pulled out my mobile. I entered into the email messaging app and then typed in Lin's email address in the search bar and searched. The last email he sent me was last month.

"No, you didn't!" I whisper-shouted because if I spoke in anything but a whisper, I am sure I would shout.

"I apologize." He stated. "Is that a client?" he asked, referring to Mrs. Akinae.

"Yes. She is. This is Mrs. Akinae. I will forward you the case and my notes, along with advances we have made." I stated.

I walked back to Mai with a sigh. She had already went and put the tape into the player and I grabbed the small remote that went to the tape/CD player. I hit play and listened to the two children wailing one sentence over and over. _"_ _Sedisinruotaednallasulliklliwawarik! Llasutaelliwhe"_ It sounded backwards to me... I hit rewind, keeping it at the slowest speed. I don't know if it was just me, but I heard,

"He will eat us all! Kirawa will kill us all and eat our insides!"

I sighed.

"Mai, did you hear that?"

She nodded, looking weary. I looked to Lin who also nodded.

I ran my hand through my hair. "This is going to be a long night..." I heard from Mai.

"Mrs. Akinae, I need you to stay in a hotel or motel or hostel if you are not already until this case has finished. My company and I will gladly pay for the expenses." I stated, and looked at her. She nodded. "I also need any security codes or safe words your family keeps to enter the home with no intrusion if I do not have you around me. Which is highly unlikely at any time, but it is a just in case measure. Afterwards, you are free to change any words or security codes, but if you do not, it is still kept confidentially within the SPR team in Japan. Do you understand?" She nodded once again. "Write anything security wise on the paper that Mai will give you in just a moment in the corresponding spots."

 **~-~ The paper ~-~**

 **(FanFiction kind of went all wacky on me, but it is more spaced out and it kind of looks like a table? If you want, shoot me a message and I will re-design it for you =P)**

 **| Address to home _|_Security codes_|_Safe Words_|**

 **Name (First and last) ~  
**

 **~-~End of the paper ~-~**

Mrs. Akinae began filling out the paper and then when she finished, handed it to Mai.

"Until we can come to your home, there is nothing else that we can do. This Wednesday is the earliest we can come. Is that okay?" I asked.

She nodded and stood. "Thank you very, very much, Mr. Shibuya." She stated. "Bye, Mai!" She chirped and walked out of the office. I moved over to the tape player and replayed the tape. I stood there and listened to the tape. Then I realized that I might be able to find out more if I used psychometry on the tape. I pulled out the tape in a hurry, and went to my office.

"Expect me to be asleep within the hour. I am going to try using psychomtry on the tape."

"But, won't you hurt yourself!?" Mai asked, and i could hear the worry laced into her voice. I scowled.

"Not if I am sitting down." I stated simply and then entered my office.

I held the tape in my hands, and concentrated on the small plastic article. I furrowed my eyebrows, hearing shouts and words but not quite seeing anything. A few more moments and then I saw it; A large and spacious room with two beds, decorated in sea green and black. I heard the two children, presumably Aoi and Aki?, crying and shouting that one sentence that turned out to be, "He will eat us all! Kirawa will kill us all and eat our insides!" backwards, over and over again. I saw a shadow and then a face inside the shadow. The shadow traveled over the curtain and seemed to glare and the parents, and then at the children. Grabbing the small pencil and pad I kept near me, I started aimlessly drawing the face as accurately as possible while still trying to focus on the tape. Aoi's eyes opened as wide as possible and faded from a dull green to a dark grey and for a moment, she stopped crying. Then her eyes seemingly flipped backwards and then when the turned back to facing forward, they were green. Her eyes closed once again and pain washed across her face and she started screaming once again.

The vision stopped here.

I wondered if I would be able to get another vision from the curtain? I don't know... A hypothesis I will have to test but for now, I am kind of sleep-

 **Third Person POV**

Oliver's head hit the desk but he was asleep before that so he didn't feel it. He sat there, dreaming and contemplating what to do next. Mai got a bit worried because she is her and is practically his mother, but his lover at the same time, and gently knocked on his office door before opening it. Walking in, she saw that he was asleep, his head resting on his arms.

Mai smiled at him. His face wasn't masked while he was asleep and would often show if his "dreams" were good or bad or exciting by what was on his face. Since it was blank, she guessed that he had just recently fallen asleep and his "dreams" had not started yet. Naturally, she turned off his computer that was on for some reason, not looking at the screen that read, "Beware, Oliver Davis." in white and on a black screen. Almost like how the boot up coding would look when he would first start his computer. She padded out of the office and took his jacket off of the coat hanger next to the door then brought it back into his office, covering him up. Then she walked as softly as possible out of the office and into her own little "area" right outside.

She pulled out her notebook and pen and began doodling. She doodled a man's face with angry eyes that were wide and large. The man had not-quite thin lips but a full head of hair. Then she drew his jaw line and his neck. But then she outlined everything darker and pressed as hard as possible on the hair. Then, in very light, shadowy lines, she drew a shadow. It looked like the man almost identically but his eyes were dark and looked demonic. His hair was a bit more jagged and he had horns branching from his head. He was glaring in this shadow and it looked almost like a before/after photo. Before the man died and after. Mai decided to stop drawing and just dismissed it as, "I watched a horror movie yesterday, so this is just what my wandering mind thought up while I slept..."

She sat there, typing away, and listening to Lin do the same. After about an hour, Oliver calmly walked out of his office. He glanced at Mai and then nodded towards the door and Mai stood, smiling.

"Good morning, sleepy head." She chirped and Oliver scowled.

"Hn." The two walked out of the door, presumably for lunch, and then walked towards his car. Oliver opened the car door for Mai and then jogged around to the other side.

 **Mai POV**

I got into the car after the door was opened and then I was met with a kiss and a smiling Naru. Hm. That is odd. I smiled broadly at him as he started his car and then pulled off.

"Are we going to lunch?" He shook his head, 'No.' "Huh!?"

"No. It is too early for lunch. What else did I say that we would do today?" He asked. I blushed.

"Oh yeah..."

Naru's smile broadened and I could tell he was proud.

"Oh. Mai."

"Yes?" I loved it when he said my name. I honestly don't know why, I just do. The way he says my name just... It made me feel safe and warm. Ever since we met it has been this way.

"I love you." He stated. "My mother is flying in tomorrow. Can you help me set up a room for her in my apartment once we get home?" He asked. I smiled widely at him.

"Yes, of course!" I chirped and looked out the window. Finally, we pulled into a parking lot and then stopped.

"Mai."

"Yes?" I said, and heard the car door open. I looked over to the other seat to see that Naru wasn't there and then heard my own door open. After a moment, everything went dark.

"Did you just blind fold me?" I asked.

"Yup." He stated and grabbed my hand. "Let's go." I felt him pull my hand and I wearily stepped out of the car. I stood up straight and I felt Naru put his arm around my waist and start to walk. I blushed and walked with him because I really did NOT want to fall.

 _'Mommy, I can't see.'_ I heard Tiny T say and I smiled. I put my hand on my stomach and smiled.

"Daddy is taking us somewhere, okay?"

 _'Okay, mommy.'_ He or she said and I grinned at feeling his arm tighten around me. Naru stopped for a moment and it took me a second to realize that he had stopped moving and since I was still moving, his arm came loose and let go of me. I moved back over to his side, or whatever I thought was his side then felt both of his hands on my face. I face up to him and stood there for seemingly forever.

Finally, we started moving again. We moved through a few different doors and then we stopped.

"Mai."

"Hm?"

"We are almost there... But first;" he said and then I felt his arm around me once again. His lips came down on mine in a heated kiss and I felt him back me up into a wall. He ground his hips against my own and I moaned quietly. "That." He said, and then I felt him back off. He grabbed my hand and then walked me through another door. Then he stopped and pulled my blindfold off.

It was really, really bright when it came off and I opened my eyes but after a second, my eyes readjusted.

"Go. Find the one that you want to have the most." I gasped, seeing a large and sparkling room filled with cases that held the most beautiful rings. I stood there for a long time, just gaping at the large area. I felt Naru's hand on my back and I jumped. "Go! Go find one!" I nodded and smiled and went over to the first case I saw. I looked around and stopped at the simplest of bands with a small jewel on it.

The jewel was gold and in the shape of a crescent moon. It sparkled and glittered like how every woman's dream ring would and I couldn't look away. I heard foot steps coming closer to me and then an arm draped around my shoulders.

"Which one?" He asked.

I looked at the small little label. "It's called 'Golden Moonlight.'" Naru scanned the rings and then his eyes finally landed where mine would not move from.

"It is a beautiful Jewel." he stated. "Alright. You can have that one." He said and then went around the counter of the case. He pulled out a key from his coat and unlocked the case, taking out the ring and then coming out from behind the case. He moved to something behind me and pulled out a standard ring case then handed it to me.

"There. Put it on. See if it fits. If it doesn't, then that is not the ring for you and we will find a different one." He stated. I nodded and took the small box from his hand and he backed away some. I opened it eagerly and put the finger on my left, ring finger. It slipped right on and held firm. I smiled widely.

"Naru! Look! It fits, Naru!" I said, excitedly. Naru moved over to me from his spot about 7 feet from me and then took my hand.

"That is great." he stated. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. He leaned in slightly and I leaned in the rest of the rest of the way and we met in a gentle kiss. We held it until Naru's phone rang. He scowled and then unwrapped one of his arms from me to dig his phone from his pocket.

"Hello?.. Yes, speaking... What!?... No, that can't be possible... Okay. We will be right there. I've got my fiancee with me, so be prepared for an extra person with me." He stated and grabbed my hand after hanging up, making his way to the door.

"N-Naru?" I stuttered. "What is going on?" I asked.

"My mom came in early on a plane. The plane landed safely but about 10 minutes after she left the parking lot, she got into a car wreck. She is in the ER now." He stated.

"What!?"

* * *

 **HEY GUYS! How was that? So sorry about the delayed post, but I had major writers block! So I made this chapter a little longer than usual in apology. ;-; Please Review!  
**

 _ **Ciao!~~~~~~~~SpainDeBoss**_


	13. That's Funny

**Hey guys! So I published a new story on Soul Eater called Dear Online Diary! If you've seen the anime then please go and check it out! It was on request from one of my readers and early this morning, I got a PM from her with all the thankful-ness in the world! It made my day how happy she was about that, so I decided to write after getting my chores done! Also, I've now got a phone! So now, if you PM me, I can get to it IMMEDIATELY instead of like 8 hours later when you're asleep or something. ALSO GUYS I WANT REVIEWS ;-; LIKE REALLY I CHECKED HOW MANY REVIEWS I HAD THIS MORNING AND NEARLY CRIED, LIKE IT WENT UP BY 3 BUT ONLY 3 IN ALMOST 30 DAYS ;-;**

 **So anyway, please enjoy chapter 12 of Astral Project Improvement Requires What Now!?**

 **Mai POV**

 _I looked around and saw nothing but black. I felt around and hit something sharp and poked it some, trying to find out what it was. I presumed it to be a knife? I took it in my hands and felt around for a handle, gently. I pointed the tip of the knife down after grasping the softest part, which I assumed to be the handle. I started moving around some, keeping my free hand in front of me just in case there is something in front of me. I soon ran into something like a counter?_

 _I'm in a kitchen._

 _I reached up and felt the familiar arch of a cabinet handle and then started walking very slowly to the right, rubbing the walls and trying to find a light switch or some sort of way to get some source of light. As soon as I hit the corner of the wall, I saw something start to glow form the corner of my eye._

 _A lamp?_

 _No, it looked like one of the souls from when I was in the astral field._

 _Am I in the astral field?  
_

 _The small orb started to move and I followed it, slowly. It illuminated my surroundings so it wasn't hard to dodge the small things around the kitchen; the chair, counter, toys. It looked like the kitchen of the house I lived in before..._

 _Before my parents passed away..._

 _"Uhm.. So... I have heard a soul like you talk before... So maybe you can tell me who you are?" I voiced._

 _I heard the small orb sigh and it stopped. "Mai. You know who I am and why you are in this house currently."_

 _"Mom?" I asked._

 _"Yes, dear." She stated and I felt tears at my eyes._

 _"Okay. Mom, why_ am _I here?" I asked. "Does it have to do with the case that we are on currently?"_

 _I didn't here her answer as the astral world faded away._

* * *

 **Naru POV**

I woke to Mai panting in her sleep at around 3 in the morning. I put my hand on her shoulder and shook lightly, trying to wake her from her nightmare. After she didn't wake up, I frowned and wrapped an arm around her waist and whispered small reassurances in her ear, hoping that she could here me. "Everything is alright..." "I am here for you now..." "You will be fine, okay?" After a minute, She calmed down some and her breathing returned to normal.

Thank goodness.

I buried my face in her neck, inhaling her scent. I felt her hand move and it grasped the one that fell over her.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" I asked but no reply came. Was she still asleep? I wouldn't know, her back is turned to me. I sat up some and looked at her face. She was still asleep.

Good. I might die if she knew that I did this.

Soon, I was half asleep but then her breathing sped up again. She was panting once again and I wondered if she was sick. I felt her forehead and there was a slight fever but nothing to worry about. I had to wake her up though. This dream was obviously repeating itself. I kissed her gently. That didn't work so I tried again a little harder. My eyes fell shut and I felt Mai lace her hands in my hair. She was awake now.

Good. I pulled back and looked at her with my face as emotionless as I could get it.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "That was one hell of a way to wake up though..."

I leaned down to where my lips were barely brushing hers. "Yes, I am fine. I could tell that you were having a nightmare so I woke you up." I whispered. She leaned up and kissed me with a smile.

"That makes sense. Thank you very much."

"No problem." I stated and kissed her again. Her hands wrapped around my neck and I smirked.

"You don't understand what you do to me..." I stated and kissed her neck, licking and nibbling everywhere I went. I did this for a few minutes and then my phone rang. I groaned and she was wide eyed and blushing. I smirked but answered the phone, hearing Lin's voice.

"Noll."

"Hm?"

"Visiting hours have started, are you going to come or are you going to stay in bed with your wife all day?" He asked, malice laced in his voice.

"I'll be over soon." I said and then hung up. "Mai." I said and got up and she followed me out of bed in the dark, her hands finding their way to her stomach. I stopped and she bumped into me with an "OOF!" and a heavy blush on her face.

That is funny.


	14. Update, 13 Is Coming Soon!

**Hey guys! Guess what!?**

 **IM NOT DEAD!**

 **I know, I have been gone a lot recently but my computer was being repaired and re-wiped of any and all data that was not wanted that kept on causing my browser to go all blah on me. So anyways, I have really big news for all of youuu!**

 **I HAVE A BOYFRIEND NOW!**

 **His name is Tyler and I love him to death. (have since the 5th grade, but ya know, it's whatever.) So now, he is going to be reading my stories and giving me feedback also. (hopefully. i asked him to but I don't know if he has read anything yet, and I am seriously embarrassed about him reading my smut even though i didn't write it. (well actually, I wrote the foreplay, but that's it...) so yea... yeah...)**

 **Anyway, I am so soso so so sorry about my temporary hiatus. I almost updated from my phone but then I realized that if I did that, then formatting would be wacky so I just decided to wait.**

 **So yea! This is my update and then chapter 13 will be up soon, depicting just how in the world Luella managed to get in a car crash.**

 **I love you guys and thank you very much for your continued devotion to this story!**

 _ **Ciao!~~~~~~~~SpainDeBoss**_


	15. Luella, Mother Dearest to My Heart

**Many thanks to Anime-freak-otaku01 who reviewed yesterday's chapter and gave me inspiration to write! I honestly had no idea what to do with this chapter but thanks to him or her, I am glad to say I now have a plan. So thank you much and on with the show!**

 **Disclaimer-Je ne possède pas Ghost Hunt ou l'un des personnages dans le manga ou l'anime (même si ce sont les mêmes personnes, il ya plus de gens vus dans le manga que l'anime e.e)**

 **Luella POV**

 _"You make me weak... I wanna die. Just when... You said we'd try... Lovin'... Touchin'... Squeezin'... each other..."_ I sang after putting my Journey CD into the radio of the rental car then starting it. I then pulled my hair up and checked all my mirrors. (even the rear view mirror and the tiny mirrors that are right there in the sun-guard thing.) before pulling off into the large parking lot that was full of fancy rental cars.

I had a puny Honda that was dark blue that had all sorts of weird colour stains in the interior. It kind of looked like wood. It was weird but it actually looked pretty cool. The seats were comfortable and the car drove well so that was all I cared about. Everything else could be completely ugly as. Long. As. The. Car. Worked.

I drove around for a bit around the parking lot, getting a feel for the car, before pulling out of the large parking lot. Immediately, the car seemed possessed. The CD I had in ejected out and a random radio station played while my car seemed to steer itself right into the middle of oncoming traffic. Already, I knew that something had either possessed my car quite literally or someone had hacked into the motherboard of the car. Which is just as likely as the first option.

I was either going to die...

...

Or be injured very badly...

...

I braced myself. Took off my coat that I had loosely around my shoulders and put it over my head, protected my neck and braced for the sudden impact that I knew would come.

"Dear Kami, please help me." I whispered quietly and tears quietly made their way down my face as a car ran right into the passenger side of this rental care. My body was flung out of the car through the open window and I tucked my knees into my chest. I fell, my skin scarping against the pavement and then I passed out from the pain of the road burn on my arms,legs and face.

 **Person who ran into Luella POV**

 _'Jim, you comin 2 the party 2nite?'_

 _'Ya. im comin. ill c u soon.'_ I texted back and then I felt something hard hit my face. HOLY SHIT, DID I HIT SOMEONE!?

I immediately ran out of the car and found a woman on the ground with road burns all over her body, obviously propelled through the open window. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, oh Kami, please forgive me, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! I dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" asked the person who immediately answered my call.

"Uh, yea. I just got in a really bad wreck and rammed into a blue Honda that was in the middle of oncoming traffic and this woman is on the ground here unconscious with road burns all over her body."

"I understand. What is your current location?"

"XWEX Road." **(Not a real road but I think it's against the law for me to put a real street name...)**

"Okay. An ambulance will be there very soon. Until then, stay on the phone with me and I am going to direct you through basic first aid. What is your name, sir?"

"Jim." I replied and I heard her smile through the phone.

"Okay Jim. Feel for a pulse and make sure this woman is still alive." I felt at her neck at a pressure point and felt a fast and unsteady pulse, but hey, it was still there.

"Yea, she is living."

"Okay, Jim. Is she bleeding anywhere?" The woman asked.

"On her forehead and leg." I replied.

"Put pressure on the areas where they are to stop the bleeding." I did this just as the ambulance arrived and I sighed in relief.

"They are here!" I shouted and the lady then sighed.

"Okay. You can hang up now or hand the phone over to an official." She stated.

"My phone is almost dead so I am going to hang up now, if that is okay with you."

"No problem! Have a nice day!" She stated cheerfully and I hung up.

The lady was escorted to a hospital and I went home after calling my friend and telling him that I wasn't going to be able to make it to that party.

 **Naru POV**

"Mai, let's go."

"BUT I AM STILL IN MY PAJAMAS AND I AM NOT TAKING MY HAPPY ASS TO A PUBLIC PLACE WITH NO BRA ON!" She screamed and I nearly laughed.

"Well get your bra on and _let's go!_ " I stated and then made my way out to the car. I started it just as Mai walked out and she was soon in the car and we were off as fast as possible to the hospital.

We walked into the front lobby and I asked them about my mother's room.

"I am very sorry, but visiting hours do not start until 10 in the morning."

"It is 10 in the morning somewhere in the world, and I am not NOT going to be there for my MOTHER who may or may not be DYING right now." I stated, coldly.

"Okay, sir. I am very sorry. What is your mother's name?" The person at the desk asked.

"Luella Davis." I stated, impatiently.

"She is in room 607."

"Mai, let's go." I stated and then grabbed Mai's hand and tugged her along with me to the room that was on the 6th floor. I walked as fast as possible, not caring if I left Mai behind. She could find her way here. I walked into room 602 to find my mother wide awake and twiddling her thumbs.

"Mother..." I whispered and I walked slowly to her side.

"WH-AH! HELLO, MY BELOVED SON, NARU!" She yelled with a smile on her face. "I'm thoroughly surprised that I am not dead, but hey, I survived! I am happy." She stated with a smile.

"Do not talk like that, mother. You will jinx yourself." Naru stated, rubbing his temples.

"Okay. Noll, who is that behind you?" Mother asked and I glanced behind me at Mai who had just made it there.

"This is Mai. The girl that said hello to you over the phone. She is my fiance, remember?"

"Oh yes, I recall!" She stated, matter-o-factly.

Mai smiled and held out a hand for mother to shake.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Davis!" She chirped.

"Luella. Please call me Luella, Mai!" She said happily.

"Okay, Luella." I glanced at Mai.

"Hn."

"I am hungry." She stated and then looked to me. "Work?" She asked.

"Oh yes. Mother, we need to go." I stated and then patted her arm then walked out of the room. Mai followed me quietly with a small smile but then broke out in tears.

"What in bloody hell is it now?" I asked and Mai laughed. I rubbed my temples. "Woman, you are going to kill me." I stated. We exited the building and made our way to work.

 **HELLOOOOOOOOO ALLLL! I assure you that I am not dead, and that I still love each and every one of you dearly.**

 _ **Ciao!~~~~~~~~SpainDeBoss**_


	16. Review Challenge

**Alright guys... So here is the ultimate test. I need to know if you all actually want to read this story or not, because if you don't, then there is just no point in continuing to write, as I've got nothing for this story. I used to have all these plans, but then I just didn't think that they would work out write and I didn't make them and then the story progressed and I was just like, screw it, and just wrote on a whim. The last 5 chapters have been "Oh, I saw this somewhere, so let me tweak it some, and then put it in my fanfic because I have nothing to write about." I HAVE NO MUSE!**

 **So: Here is my test.**

 **I need 10 reviews. Review about whatever, I honestly don't care. It could be about your day, or about your childhood if you want, or even ranting about this fanfic and how often I do not update. I DO NOT CARE! Give me 10 good updates, and I will keep on with this story, despite my efforts. You have until 9-13-15 to get these in and please don't spam my review list. I want reviews, reviews, reviews!**

 **Also guys, please go and check out my new story on Hetalia called Forgotten! It is a story centered around Matthew and it shows how he lost almost all he had to live for but then met Ivan and was so much happier, to the point where everyone else around him can magically feel it. This is an AU, where Francis, AKA Matthew's father, had magic running through his veins and that was passed onto Amelia and Matthew, his daughter and son. Please read it and enjoy, and just as a fair warning to you all, this will have self harm, abuse, depression and yaoi.**

 **Thank you guys and please, tell me what you really think. Don't sugarcoat anything because I will know and I will be sad. I love you all!**

 _ **Ciao!~~~~~~~~SpainDeBoss**_


	17. Review Challenge Complete!

**Right, loves, so yes. I got 10 reviews (not on time but I'll take it) and I gained a muse! So, startign next tuesday, weekly updates will be coming again. Please enjoy it, and check out my second story called Forgotten. It is on Hetalia and it follows Matthew through his life and all that.**

 **Anyway, thanks! (now back to ereri smut on ao3, i love that site, so many cool stories to read :O)**

 _ **Ciao!~~~~~~~SpainDeBoss**_


	18. Mai's Dream

**Chapter 14**

I panted as I ran, holding my hands to the wall with my hair sticking out in random directions. I walked straight into a desk, hitting my hip on the corner that was unusually sharp. I felt it cut the skin and blood run down my leg but I paid no mind as I continued walking, my hands now searching out in front of me so that I don't cut myself again.

"Mai~ Why don't you play with me?" I heard and felt tears streaming down my face. No! I don't want to play with you!

 _"Mommy, what is happening?"_

 _"I don't know baby, I just know that I have to keep moving or else I risk losing everything... Hush now."_ I told the child in my womb as I continued to maneuver around the hall that I was in. My child quieted after that and I was thankful as I continued walking.

"Mai~" I heard and froze; I felt my sweat running down my forehead and turned around slowly and nearly pissed myself. This _being_ had blonde hair and a bright pink dress stared at me with a sickly sweet smile. " _Play. With. Me._ " Her smile that seemed almost too sweet and generic turned into a frown. Her face seemed plastic and her eyes narrowed in anger and the darkness around me flared in bright red and a fire broke out around me. "PLAY WITH ME!" I screamed and ear splitting screen and turned around as fast as I could to run but rather than moving, I was paralyzed.

I couldn't even blink.

My eyes were wide and watering as I watched the little girl raise her had, her sickly sweet smile once again appearing on her face but this time, instead of amusement accompanying it, it was evil. An evil far greater than any ghost can possess. Far greater than any human can possess.

This little girl was the embodiment, the appearance, of a demon.

We had to get away from this case, we need to stay away from her! She would kill us and eat us! Kirawa will kill us and eat us all! THE KIDS! This is what those twins were talking about, this sickly sweet little girl taking on the appearance of a demon that is more than likely male. I understand now.

"KIRAWA!" I called and the demon stopped and looked at me, it's smile faltering.

"You know my name?" It asked, the appearance's voice was also sickly sweet and high pitched. This little girl...

' _This poor girl's soul was taken_ ' I heard from T and looked down.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, trying my hardest not to look scared.

"Because it's fun." the voice said and then the girl's appearance disappeared, leaving behind a talk man with dark hair, eyes and clothes. He almost looked like Gene and Naru but he had a scar running along his face, making one eye's colour a bit of a distorted blue. He smiled, his rotten teeth showing against his almost beautiful face and a look of horror washed over my own. I stared at Kirawa, his almost beautiful face inching closer and closer to my own.

"Get the hell away from my daughter." I heard and a bright burdt of white light shot through the dark room. Kirawa deteriorated, screamnig that he would return, that his torture on Aoi and Aki would be greater and I knew already that those girls most be like me; a beacon of light in constant darkness that would draw in any and all dark or unable to rest spirits for all kinds of reasons.

"Are you alright, Mai?" I heard and looked to see the outline of my mother foming along with somone else. After a moment, I could clearly see my mother and someone who looked exactly liek Mrs. Akinae.

"Mom..?" After a moment of staring, I cleared my throat. "Uhh-yes. I am alright." I told her but heard my baby coughing once again. It was a sickly cough, throaty and phlegm covered.

"Is your baby alright?" The other woman asked, stepping towards me.

"I don't know..."

"Taruwa is fine, Mackenzie." My mother told the other woman and she stepped backwards once again with a small smile. "Your baby _will_ be a girl, you know." Mom told me and her long brown hair, that had once reached her back in the prime of her life, was stained dark with her blood and her body, still skinny and fairly curvy, was also covered. Flashbacks of my old kitchen sprinted through my mind, replaying and replaying as I relived my truest nightmare over and over.

"Mo-om..." I stepped towards my mom, my voice breaking as I felt tears threaten to fall from my eyes. "I have-" I hiccuped, "Missed you s-so much!" I latched onto her and hugged her like my life depended on it because I honestly believed that it did. The second woman put her hand soothingly on my back and I noticed bruises in the shape of hands in a ring around her neck. Mediums, when experienced, can see how some spirits died. If teh spirit died peacefully, i.e. in their sleep, then there would be nothing abnormal about their body aside from possible transparency. However if the spirit died a vioeltn death, then how they died would be displayed on their body, i.e. being strangled would leave bruises around your neck or being stabbed to death would leave tiny holes that still seemed to be bleeding wherever the person was penetrated. Transparency only occurs with some spirits that are heavily detached or refuse to interact with the living world; sometimes caused by jealousy however sometimes caused by the lack of energy that a spirit can, or cannot, possess. My mother and Mackenzie both seem like rael people aside from their fatal injuries located on their bodies.

"Oh, I kow baby, I have missed you too." She said, her hand raising to tangle in my hair like how Naru does when I have bad dreams. "I can see you are doign well." she told me after pulling me from the hug and looking down at my not-quite-baby-bump-ified stomach and then at the ring on my finger.

"Mhm. I am engaged to my boss." I told her playfully. Mackenzie laughed.

"Oh. Mai, I am sure that you remember Mackenzie." She said, glancing at Mackenzie who smiled. This woman looked pretty much exactly like Mrs. Akinae. Why?

"You're wondering why I look like the person who brought you to your current case, no?" Mackenzie asked, her smile faltering not even slightly but a fraction of slightly as she spoke.

I nodded with a slight 'Mhm.' to go with it.

"That person is the embodiment of myself." Mackenzie said and I scoffed.

"But your soul is in heaven!"

"A soul and a body are two seperate things. If you have ever heard of the term 'past lives?' That is when a soul that was already in one or more bodies is currently occupying yet another body. It happens often but sometimes, a soul is put into eternal rest. This also ties in with reincarnates. Souls that cannot be put to rest are basically copied to give that soul another chance at life. However, on very rare occasions, that reincarnate's body is taken by someone or something much more sinister and evil. Either it be a ghost or a demon or even a god, that body is taken forsome selfish reason and is used for personal gain." She explained, her previous smile gone and replaced with a frown that was slight but still present.

I stared in wonder at her as she explained. "Kirawa stole your body?" That was the only logical explanation. Kirawa was obviously behind all of this. We had to exorcise Mrs. Akinae, or rather, Mackenzie.

"Does this mean that rather than Mrs. Akinae being a part of my childhood, it was you?" I asked, staring at my mom and Mackenzie.

"Yes."

The white world of clouds and light crumbled around me as I stared at my mother in horror. So many thoughts were running through my head and I couldn't think straight as they tossed and turned my focus here and tehre. "Mom!?" My mother's teary smile looked back at me as she faded away.

"I love you, Mai. We will talk again soon." She told me and my world, once again, shattered to pieces.

...

I woke panting. "NARU!" I looked around with my heart in my stomach as I felt tears prickle to my eyes. Arms wrapped around me from behind and a chin rested on my head as one of the hands taht rested on my stomach rubbed small circles.

"Mai, baby, what's wrong?" his cool voice chilled me as I heard somethign fall.

"Mom c-ame t-t-to visit me in m-my dreams and I-" _'Mrs. Akinae is really Kirawa, Naru. Mrs. Akinae was supposed to be Mackenzie, Kirawa needs to be stopped!'_ My mind's voice took over as I sobbed into Naru's arms.

 _'Love, you need to calm down. Mrs. Akinae will be exorcised soon and her body will be buried. We will stop Kirawa. First we need to get Mrs. Akinae away from her family.'_ I heard and I gasped, looking with wide eyes at Naru.

 _'A new mental connection?'_ I asked. He nodded.

 _'Through Taruwa.'_

 _'Taruwa?'_

 _'It's a girl.'_ Naru told me and I smiled widely, feeling much better.

The next day, we went to SPR and called everyone. Or rather I called Ayako and Monk, John, Masako and Yasu while Naru yelled at Takiwa over the phone. They would all come tomorrow morning.

I hope this works out... I sighed, attempting to set up a room for Luella as her hospital release date was approaching fast. I ran into the same wall twice, hitting my head rather hard both times. Great Mai. You've got a headache and a pressing conundrum to solve that is surprisingly pressing and timed AND several lives depend on it. Way to go Mai, just put everything on your plate at once, won't you, way to win at life.

I looked up only to see nothing but to hear glass shattering and Naru shattering. Within two seconds, I couldn't move and I was so cold that it wasn't even funny. I felt nothing and I couldn't move at all. I take that back, I could move my fingers and toes but that was about it. I couldn't see anything either and the coldness around me felt thick and heavy with...

Bad.

 _'Naru? Can you hear me? PLEASE tell me you can...'_ I pleaded, praying that he could hear me.

 _'Loud and clear, love. Do you know where you are?'_ He asked and I shook my head, no, even though I knew that he couldn't see it.

 _'No. It is dark and thick and very cold and I can't really move... I think I am underground. The air feels heavy.'_ I pressed the pads of my fingers down and felt something smooth and flat like a table. _'I think that I am on a metal table...'_ I told him.

 _'Alright. Underground. I am going to look under our apartment building.'_ He told me and then his voice left my mind. I sat waiting for something to happen. Something always does.

"Maaaaai~ You _should_ have _played_ with me!"

Oh. Shit.

 **Hey guys! SO SO SOSOS SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY! I swear I didn't mean for this to last that long but I got grounded again because I beat up my brother for taking my stuff, saying that it was his, breaking one of his own things then saying I did it, then giving me back my broken things... So yea...**

 _ **Ciao!~~~~~~~~SpainDeBoss**_


	19. Beta Reader In Need

Hey guys! SpainDeBoss here and I came to let you all know that I am in desperate need of a beta reader! I was just going through a couple of my older stories and previous chapters of this story and came across soooooo many errors that I apparently didn't see before!

So please, if you wish to help me, PM me and I will give you my email so that I can send you my next chapter and you can show me my errors or things you're confused on!

And also guys, don't hesitate to review with questions, concerns or even criticism or complements on that chapter! I will be glad to clear up any of your confusions and answer your questions but you have to ask them for me to answer them.

Now that I have that out the way, carry on.

 _Ciao!~~~~~~~~SpainDeBoss_


	20. Kirawa's Hell

Chapter 15

I walked into SPR and saw Lin typing on his laptop. This reminded me of something...

"Hey Lin?" He stopped typing for a minute and looked up at me. I blushed and started fidgeting.

"You want to know about astral projection improvement, am I right?" He continued to type, his almost completely blank façade covering his face. I nodded, making a slight peep in agreement, my face now the same shade of red as a sunset when it touches the horizon. Lin sighed and put his laptop off to the side and then stood, clearing off the couch. "Lay down where I was sitting and close your minds. Clear out your mind and breathe." He said and I followed as ordered. "Alright, listen to me and don't make a sound. Just continue to breathe deeply." I felt myself slowly start to fall asleep.

In a matter of minutes, I was asleep and landing in the astral field. I hoped that I could start doing this when I want to, like... by command instead of by chance.

"Mai." I looked around but I saw nothing. After a moment, Lin materialized in front of me and I smiled at him. He was with the smiling Naru that I have come to know as Gene.

"Gene!" He smiled wider at me and gave me a big hug which I took gratefully.

"Mai! It's great to see you again; you hadn't visited the astral field since... then." He said and I shivered. Yea...

1 month ago...

'Naru..? Where are you?' I called desperately, knowing that he should be able to hear me.

'Hang on, Mai. I'm coming. Please just hang on...'

'The lights came on and there is a girl here and- NARU!' The little girl materialized a large and thick black... tentacle? That plunged down my throat, while another one covered me. This is what was around me previously, Kirawa's tentacles.

'Mai!' I heard and couldn't breathe anymore. It felt like I was drowning. I soon fell unconscious. For the next few hours, I faded in and out of consciousness, awaking to screams of desperation, begging me to wake up and help them, begging me to live and help them. I saw fire and lava and for awhile, I was paralyzed during these events. People would watch me with burned faces, some with eyes that were popped, some that were horribly misshapen, and some that were normal looking aside from nasty bruises on their faces or bodies.

Were all these people Kirawa's victims?

I hope not. There are so many...

Once, I awoke to a figure strangling me and I couldn't move at all. The drowning feeling returned and I didn't even notice that it was gone until it was back. Was I in hell? My own personal hell? I can't help any of these people; this is hell, why can't I help!? I want to help!

"See Mai?" I heard at one point in time. "See my collection? See how sad and terrified they look? This is what you will look like sometime soon. You'll make a lovely addition, I just know it... Those big, beautiful brown eyes filled with terror, and your body covered with love taps that you got from me." Kirawa's breath fanned across my ear as the demon circled and touched me. At a point in time, I caught his eyes and he looked at me with such fire, it was... certainly odd.

After that, everything went black but not Kirawa's black... I heard screams and roars of a terrible beast but decided that it was nothing and was content with the warmth that encased me. I was perfectly fine with this darkness. It reminded me of when I would sleep with my mom and dad in their bed, their arms wrapped around my tiny childish body.

"Ha... look at me now, Mom." I thought with my mind cluttered with so many memories of my parents before they...

Before they died...

"Naru..." I muttered, finally finding the strength to speak. I snuggled further into the warmth, content to continue sleeping like this for the rest of my life. I didn't need anything more; the man that I had loved for going on 4 years actually loves me as well and I am going to have his child... I was over the moon with joy.

Hours later, I woke to a blinding bright light and my mother's face. "Aah, you're awake!" She said, a smile adorning her full lips.

"Mom!" I said, laughing. I stood and gave her a hug. "But wait, if I'm here, am I dead?"

"No. Not yet at least. This is where you decide; you can live on. You can stay with me. You can continue to be loved by many up close by both your child and your new family or by your father and I, as well as your older brother."

"I have a brother?"

"He was a still-born. His body has been used many times... in fact; your husband is your brother's reincarnate." I looked at her and then smiled.

"That's funny. Small world, eh? I guess that is why I was so drawn to him when I first met him. I'm sure you saw, I followed him around like a lost puppy." Mom laughed at me.

"Then I guess you've made your decision?" I nodded.

"I'm going back... But let's chat for a few minutes, mom. I have missed you so much... Is dad near?" Mom's eyes widened.

"Honey, I've got news." She said, frowning.

"Hm?" I asked.

"Your father; he isn't dead." My eyes widened and I looked at her, astounded.

"Mom, this isn't funny. You're joking, right?" She shook her head.

"The man who raised you, my husband before I passed, is not your true father. He is but your step father. The man that I was previously married to, Takiwa, was the one that created your soul."

"Wait, Takiwa?" Blue and fiery red hair came to mind at that name and I gasped. "Mom, you can't be serious?" Tears welled up in my eyes. I didn't want to be here anymore... I want my husband, I want my new family again, they..."I can't stay here. I need to go. I have to go." I closed my eyes and opened them again to see a completely different setting, looking up to a hospital ceiling.

"Mai! Oh, dear, are you okay!?" I heard the voice of the one person that I don't ever want to see again. I bolted up again, ignoring the pain in my ribs.

"You... YOU LEFT ME YOU SON OF A BITCH, WHO ARE YOU REALLY!?" I yelled, grabbing Takiwa's collar. "HOW DARE YOU JUST BANG HER THEN LEAVE HER IN THE DUST!? WHAT, WAS SHE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!? WAS HER HAVING YOUR KID TOO SCARY FOR YOU!? OR WHAT YOU JUST MAGICALLY TURNED GAY BECAUSE SHE WASN'T WHAT YOU WANTED!?" I was beyond angry at him as I held onto his collar tighter and tighter. Tears fell down my cheeks; from both my previous dreams that I'm sure were not really dreams and now. "You... you left her, Takiwa-san..." My hand fell and I crumpled again, onto the floor. When did I get up..?

"I knew that you would find out soon." Takiwa sighed. "Mai, I'm sorry. You're mother she was probably the only woman that I had ever loved in my life." He ran a hand through his shoulder length hair that I noticed was now a pastel purple that faded to black at the bottom. "I was shipped off to the army. No contact with the rest of the world. Just hardcore training and sleep. I had no idea that your mother was pregnant, and I had left her previously because I thought that I was going to die. I'm surprised I didn't. But," He lifted a pant leg to reveal a prosthetic one, "I lost my left leg, from the knee down." He sighed again and I could see him tearing up as well. "I'm so sorry, Mai. By the time that I got back to Japan, your mother had passed away, and was already gone." At this point, Takiwa was sobbing. I looked at him and I knew that he wasn't lying.

"Takiwa-san..." I stood again and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Please, from now on, be honest with me about who you are, okay?" I looked at him and smiled weakly and he smiled back at me.

"Okay!"

After that, I had nightmares about that entire... happening for weeks. We tried to solve the case, but in

the end, Lin's shiki just killed Kirawa. It was quite interesting how it happened; the time after that that we had actually gone to the mansion where Akinae lived, Lin's shiki picked up on the demon. I then realized why they didn't do so before; we hadn't even brought Lin to the mansion previous to then, so this was the first time that Lin had actually met the client. The case closed after the twins had stopped having nightmares.

Now, here we were.

"Okay, Lin. How can I make my astral projection better?" I looked at him with a smile. Lin, giving me a small smile back, turned around and traced a few Latin letters into the air.

"First off, you need to learn Latin." He said, and pushed the letters toward me. "You won't know what that is until you do. I won't tell you." A tattoo was then engraved on my left wrist, a burning sensation left where it is. I looked at it, seeing the letters and then tracing them. "Next, you need to be both physically and mentally prepared for anything that will happen. You're already half-way there when it comes to mental, but physical... not so much."

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean!?" Gene laughed while I sulked and glared at Lin.

"You are strong but not strong enough. You are mentally strong but not strong enough. You need to strengthen yourself." Gene clarified and I nodded.

"Alright. When do we start?" I asked, and smirked; I am ready to be able to be useful for once on any case. I hate feeling like such a nuisance.

I can do this!

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the delay in this chapter, hadn't had a break in homework since... forever. Anyhow, please enjoy this chapter and stay tuned for the next chapter next Wednesday!**

 **Ciao!~~~~~~~~SpainDeBoss**


	21. Ovah Heyah Dying

so... HEY GUYS ITS SPAIN HERE AND GUESS WHAT!?

I'm living.

Not dead.

Actually, scratch that, died 3 years ago.

BUt hey,

IM ONE ALIVE-ASS-ZOMBIE!

Any how, I was thinking of stuff.. nother smut chapter? IDEKEKEKEKEKK

(may or may not be drunk off my ass and still typing becasue I have SKILLS!)

I might put this story up for adoption,

idk.

Need a hug?

I want hugs too,

Lets be hug buddies,

please review ;-;


	22. Adoption

Look guys... I cant handle the pressure of this. I have a lot of shut to do for school and I truly hope you guys understand so I am making an executive decision to put this story up for adoption. I will be posting one last chapter and then after that, someone else will be taking over this fanfiction.

If you are interested, please send me a PM and I will send you all of my documents. You are welcome to send your documents to me so I may post then on my account or I can just put your name on this story and people can go check your profile out. Whichever floats your boat but I cant juggle wattpad and fanfiction easily.

Speaking of wattpad, come check me out on there as SpainDeBoss and please guys, dont kill me!

I love you all!

(feel free to kik me, my name is SpainDeBoss on there as well.)


End file.
